


It was One Little Mistake

by DarKnight77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Action & Romance, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, One Night Stands, Slow Burnish, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarKnight77/pseuds/DarKnight77
Summary: It...It was one moment of weakness it should have never happened.  If he could take it back he most definitely would. For goodness sake he was the Son of Batman, a once heir to the Demon’s Throne. Getting a girl pregnant? That was such a Grayson thing to do, he’d blame the costume, but he knew this was on him. Damian Wayne had to own up to his mistake, and first...that meant telling Drake he got his friend Cassie pregnant. Christ, Alfred was going to kill him. An AU in which Damian Wayne and Cassie Sandsmark indulge in something they may end up regretting.
Relationships: Cassie Sandsmark/Damian Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	1. Fast Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this came out of nowhere! Welcome to another story. Maybe my third by the time this posted. Over the periods where I haven't been posting Trinity, it's because I've been working on this, or a few other projects. I feel like I have so many ideas, and I've been sitting on this chapter for awhile now so I might as well post it, see the reception it gets. 
> 
> What you see in the summary is what you get! if your wondering why Damian and Cassie, when I first thought of this like a year ago, I wanted to think of something that was a bit more improbable in the current state of DC Comics, and one that would be interesting, at least in my mind. Then DCeased went and did it, and I felt like a genius. It would take a dystopian future for Damian and Cassie to get together, and I thought...well an unwanted pregnancy isn't that different is it?
> 
> Not sure if this will continue very far, but just know that if I do plan on uploading it, it won't get priority over my other story. Trinity. I started that one first, and It's still the story on the forefront of my mind. This is just a fun side piece. Anyways that's a long summary...Enjoy!

This was annoying. It really was. 5 years strong as Robin and the last two as Nightwing, and this wouldn’t get any less annoying. Damian drove into the alleyway and quickly stashed his motorcycle and quickly hopped up the side of the building. San Francisco was no Gotham, but it’s rooftops functioned well enough.

Damian took a moment to survey the dark San Francisco night sky before looking at his holo-computer in slight disgust. As he was thinking that this was very, very annoying. Putting criminals in jail for the fourth and fifth and sixth times. It’d annoy him to no end. Especially when it came to guys with rapsheets as long as Dr. Light.

How many times had Nightwing, the _old_ Nightwing put this clown in Jail with his Teen Titans? From the account of his records at least 6 times. How many times did Red Hood’s Teen Titan’s put him away? Probably none because he’s the Dead Robin who never got a Teen Titans. 

But how many times did Red Robin’s Teen Titans put him in jail, a whopping 11 times they put that fool in jail. 11 times.

Damian’s own Teen Titans had put the guy in jail a whopping 1 time. It wasn’t all that surprising honestly. 2 times he had created the Teen Titans, and more or less each time it failed. When was the last time they had called a meeting? It had to be bordering on a year and half now right?

Regardless it didn’t even matter. The point was this guy had been imprisoned a inane 18 times. Or maybe more correctly, this guy had ESCAPED prison, a whopping 18 times. 18 times, and that was just the amount for a guy like Doctor Light. He wasn't even considered an A-Lister. What about guys like Joker and Two-Face? Riddler and Scarecrow? Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy? Though those last two had admittedly been pretty calm for the last 2 to 3 years, his point still stood.

He couldn’t help but think what 10 or even 13 year old him would be thinking right now. And that was that they were making things harder on themselves. Things might just be easier if they had a more...permanent solution to their villains.

Damian shook his head in frustration “Can’t be thinking like that.” He murmured to himself. He went to pull down his hood before he realized it wasn’t there and ran a gloved hand through his hair while his computer continued to run a trace around the city. That way of thinking had gotten him into too much trouble in the past. Trouble he had adeptly avoided since he was 14. He didn’t need to bring it back.

Batman didn’t think like that. And he _was_ going to be Batman. Someday, hopefully one that wasn’t too far away.

 _Trace complete_ the computer rang out. Great nearly no new information. He’d need to go to Titans Tower for more information.

Might as well do a little patrol before he headed back. No Batman to watch his every move. He might as well enjoy a bit of freedom.

Damian patrolled the area for 30 minutes before returning for his bike. It was always an enjoyable exercise, and like always no one could keep up with him.

I mean they couldn’t before. Not when he was barely 5 feet and a little over 120 pounds. What were they supposed to do now that he was pushing 6ft and 180 pounds? Quite simply he was a machine, and anyone who fought with him knew it. The goons knew it too. 

“Oh man, it’s Batman.” One of the drug dealers called

“You wish.” Damian said through gritted teeth. He flew with ease and flawless grace that even Dick Grayson would be impressed by. Wingdings were flicked with a precision that a prime Batman would envy, and kicks were placed with a precision that Cain would be happy with.

He knew sometimes he could be a little...proud. But it was hard when you were quite literally, the best at everything you did. And to him it simply wasn’t close.

Damian spun and threw a kick to a goon’s temple knocking him out. A 13 year old him would have exerted much more energy trying to reach the height of the man’s head, now it was one swift move. A palm strike to the next guy left him wheezing and so vulnerable for a quick jab to the temple.

“Aye, I yield, I yield!” The last goon said fearfully “Please man, Please, I swear I didn’t even want to be doing this. I have a sister-

“Stop.” Nightwing commanded, quickly he stopped. He couldn’t have been older than 20. He didn’t look like your typical dealer, dressed in clothes that were much too good for the street. “If you need money there are 10x better ways to get some cash. There’s a Wayne Foundation building that specializes in getting people like you who need money quickly. It’s on 58th and Weston. Do you know where that is?”

“Yes, yes I do.” He stuttered

“So stop wasting your time out here and go. Because the next time I see you out here, I’m putting you away.” Damian told him

“Thank-Thank you.” He nodded and ran off.

Damian sighed and made a move for his bike. That was a Nightwing thing to do right? Dick would help anyone, and that's the mentality he’d try to take while he wore the costume. Damian nearly mounted his beloved motorcycle Before he felt a movement behind him, he didn’t even blink before throwing a wingding into the shadows of the alleyway, and prepping more. Did he make a mistake letting that kid go? He hadn’t heard the telltale sound of the wingdings hitting, but it wasn’t likely he missed either.

“You have 3 seconds to show yourself before I take you out.” His voice brokered no room for argument. As he got older the light nasally tone to his voice disappeared. Puberty did a number on him, his voice not as deep as his fathers, or Jason’s unique blend of death and cigarettes. But it beat out Nightwing and Drake.

“Can you calm down kid?” Wonder Girl came flying out of the shadows with an annoyed look on her face “You always shoot first and ask questions later.”

Damian looked at the blonde with her long flowy hair, and her admittedly curvaceous body not that her costume did the best of concealing it. Her costume had been upgraded since the last time he had seen it. Definitely more Amazonian armor this time then just a plain red t-shirt. The Red, Blue, and Yellow did remind him a lot of Wonder Woman. And he hated to admit she did have that commanding presence a Wonder Woman should have. No wonder it wouldn’t be long before she had the mantle.

Damian finally stopped staring her down and just kept walking to his bike “I only shoot first when people try to sneak up on me. It’s never happened before, I’d like to keep it that way.” He finally responded

Cassie sighed and nearly facepalmed “Oh man, all my memories of working with you are coming back. Damian.” Cassie groaned “Just as annoying as I remembered.”

“Great. I didn’t ask.” Damian brushed her off and revved up his motorcycle “I don’t know if you haven’t noticed Wonder _Girl_. I’m not Drake, I’m not Beast Boy, I’m not Clone Boy, or one of your other idiotic friends. You don’t have to make conversation with me. You can leave.”

You could see her visibly recoil at the mention of the Clone’s name. No surprise they had broken up a few times if he could recall. Jon would usually stay at the manor cause Conner would be insufferable.

Then again when was he not? At least to Damian anyway.

“Look, I didn’t mean to offend Damian,” Cassie started

“Not offended.” Damian insisted “And stop calling me Damian. It’s Nightwing, been that way for awhile, though you and the others never deigned to call me Robin either, so I’m not surprised at your lack of collegiality.”

Cassie sighed, and Damian could tell he was grinding her gears, good. She was being annoying.

“Regardless, _Nightwing_. I’m here because I’m tracking Dr. Light. I got a tip from Tim that you were working on this as well, and I thought, well. A team up wouldn’t hurt right?” Cassie said somewhat unenthusiastically

Nightwing deadpanned, if his mask wasn’t glued on so tight she’d definitely see him quirking his eyebrows “Are you serious? Drake sent you...And you want to team up with me? As Red Hood would say, sounds like horseshit.”

Cassie frowned and it seemed to be the last straw for her “Whatever fine! I tried to be civil, if you don't want to team up I’ll find Dr. Light myself, Asshole.” And with that she was flying off. Damian had a face of surprise, as usually from what he could remember Cassie wasn’t that easy to rile up. Then again he had to have worked with her a total of two times.

“Wait!” Damian called out, pausing Cassie mid-flight “Come back.” He demanded, causing her this time to be the one quirking her eyebrow. “I mean, relax, I hadn’t meant to offend either.”

“Look, I said your story sounded like a lie. I never said I wouldn’t work with you.” Damian revved up his engines once again “Meet me at Titans Tower, will go from there.”

And with that he sped off. Working with Drake’s friends never ended well, it’s why he rarely did it, and when it happened it was never by choice. Sigh, This was going to suck wasn’t it?

**WINGDINGS**

Damian looked up in the sky a couple times only to make sure Cassie was still flying over him to the Tower. Should have bugged her. It was already past 10 so if he had any hopes of getting back to Gotham before dawn, they needed to do this quick.

He went around the back of the tower to the parking garage, Wonder Girl was already there waiting for him, and together they took the elevator up, it was a quiet and awkward affair one where Nightwing found the only interesting thing was analyzing Cassie more. 

She had her arms crossed over her chest and was lightly tapping her foot, clearly she was tense. And something told him it definitely wasn’t because of Doctor Light.

“See something interesting?” Cassie asked. He couldn’t tell if it was a threat, or if she was teasing, but he didn’t give her a response anyway instead exiting the elevator and heading straight for the computer room.

“Around 4 weeks ago San Francisco has been victim to power surges, causing blackouts that have lasted from 30min to 11hours at a time. Severe amounts of power have been taken, or somewhat siphoned away, to where I’m not sure. Arthur Light however recently escaped prison, Facial Recognition has spotted him in San Francisco and he’s prime suspect number 1. Recently Star Labs had a prototype generator in the works. The Generator was supposedly going to convert electrical, light, and other forms of energy into a clean and sustainable energy output source that could in theory power cities for years at a time.”

“And how would that work?” Cassie asked intrigued

“I could use the time to explain it to you, or we could catch Dr. Light.” Nightwing said. If she wanted to learn how to use the machine she should read a book.

“Fair.” Wonder Girl nodded “So do you have a plan?”

Nightwing nodded slowly, okay that was a bit unexpected, no sassy remarks, no talk about heritage, or an insult meant to sting for days, no barbs being traded back and forth. This wasn’t usually how being with Drake’s friends went.

“I know what you're thinking.” Wonder Girl had a small smile on her face “You and Conner and Bart do a pretty good job of fighting every second of the day, but I remember the two of us could always be pretty civil.”

And that was true mostly. Damian scoffed “That’s not how I remember it. It doesn’t matter anyway. We have to focus on the mission Wonder Girl, I was under the impression you could do that?”

She sighed and shook her head, seeming to regret thinking that her and Nightwing could ever be civil “Sure, like I said, what’s the plan?”

“The plan is simple.” Damian started explaining quickly “Dr. Light is a genius and has powers to boot you know that, but he’s also suffered attacks to his mental psyche. Official Psychiatric breakdowns classify him as insane. But I’m sure you already knew that. First things first is destroying the machine, The generator that could power cities, Dr. Light is probably using it to power himself. What he will do with that power is unknown as motives are still unclear.”

“Alright.” Cassandra nodded, she wasn’t actually looking at the screen instead giving a quick once over Damian who was hunched over the computer screen. “Sounds solid, anything about the generator we need to know? Radiation anything like that?”

“No, you should be able to destroy the generator without worrying about blowing up the city.” Nightwing assured

“Alright then.” Cassandra said determinedly “What are we waiting for?”

“I’m going to stock up. You should take a moment and make sure your head is in the game.”

Cassandra was surprised but quickly schooled her face “What’s that’s supposed to mean?”

“It means.” Damian walked away to the armory “That we hardly ever work together, And I rather not have to carry your corpse back to Wonder Woman because you were thinking about whatever’s bothering you instead of the mission.”

Cass wasn’t even given the chance to retort as Nightwing left her alone in the main room, and she couldn’t lie she was fuming “Worst part is it might be true.” she muttered to herself

Damian himself was smirking as he stocked up on special wingdings. Explosive gel, and smoke pellets. A couple of freeze grenades, and of course EMPs. He should be fine. And at worst if he couldn’t handle it, there was an Amazon who’d be there it should be simple.

That obviously depended if she’d be too focused on staring at his body instead of Doctor Light. Though he couldn’t say much anyway. He had done the same to her the moment he saw her. No matter how annoying she was, he couldn’t deny, she was stunning. From her hair to her long legs…

God this costume was literally turning him into Grayson. It didn’t help much that he grew his hair out a little longer, what did Stephanie say the other day. He looked as if his father wanted to dress as Grayson for a day?

It didn’t matter, it was mission time, no more time for screwing around. And if he had any hope of making it back to Gotham, they needed to head on out now.

The automatic doors slid open and he stepped out. Wonder Girl seemed to be in her favourite position arms crossed around her chest with a plain look on her face. “Ready to go?” she asked

“Are you in the right mind for the mission?” Damian retorted back, he had made sure it wasn’t too condescending, he really did want to know if he was taking a liability with him right now, and was being offensive.

“I think so.” Cassie said honestly “Thanks for worrying Damian, but I’m fine.”

Nightwing nodded “Good, and I wasn’t worried. Now let’s head out.” and the two ventured back into the elevator which was quickly turning into another awkward affair.

“Here.” Damian thrusted a comm link into her hand “Put it on the 3rd channel. Just in case we need to communicate.”

“Smart move, you know, you're much different from the young kid I remember.” Cassie said. He wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or not

“Well yes, it’s called growing up. Everyone does it.” Nightwing rolled his eyes behind the mask 

Cassie laughed “Yeah, I just remember when you were littler, some of the Titans we used to say that you’d never grow up, and that you would probably always be a tiny ball of rage...you know what? I’m starting to think I should have kept my mouth shut.” Cassie trailed off

“No go on, I want to hear more about how much of a brat you all thought I was. Not like I had to hear it whenever I saw you.” Nightwing exited the elevator onto his bike. “32nd and 4th street. Weston, you can’t miss the warehouse.”

She might have made an effort to call his name, but he didn’t care and revved the motorcycle, before disappearing into the night. Cause he so needed Cassie Sandsmark telling him that she would always see him as some bratty kid. Especially when she was moping about some dumb breakup with the clone.

He shouldn’t be so torn up about this, but it _really_ wasn’t fair. It felt like no one was defined by their past actions. _Except for him_. He had been raised by an Assassins guild till he was 10, so of course his thinking might have been a little wayward for a while.

He was brash, a little overconfident, and possibly a little rude to people he had thought were below him. Okay you would be to if your Mother told you, you were going to be the next Alexander the Great. _Every night_.

He was raised to believe that he would have control of not just a tiny city like Gotham, but the entirety of the world, that he could take what he wanted, and do what he wanted, and no one could stop him because he was Damian Wayne Al Ghul, a genetic masterpiece that the world was lucky to know.

And maybe most importantly he was raised as a killer. Not just any killer, not some bounty hunter, not even some above average assassin, but the greatest killer the world had ever seen. He had trained with Shiva, David Cain, Merlyn, Deathstroke, His own mother Talia Al Ghul, and the Demon’s Head himself. He fought his own team Demon’s Fist single handedly and won. Destroyed every quest on the Year of blood, died and was resurrected. All this before he was 13.

And that was all he knew for a long time, things like that weren’t so easy to shake. So when people constantly underestimated him, put him in this box, for the past two years as this guy who is a few seconds away from killing everyone in his path it pissed him off.

He had spent years under Grayson, doing his best to live up the example he so clearly set. And then his father came back and it was like he had to do everything all over again, all while fighting himself and everything he ever knew. It...It just wasn’t fair, Tim could have some version from the future come and try to kill Superboy and no one would bat an eye.

You do one wrong thing and you lose the benefit of the doubt. You are that thing for the rest of your life.

Goodness, he was getting way too worked up over a little comment. Todd would be dying of laughter, if he heard what he was thinking right now. It wasn’t that deep. At least he kept telling himself that. Because honestly it was.

Damian parked again in an alleyway and adeptly climbed up the building scoping out the Warehouse a few blocks away. He pulled out his wrist-computer and did his best to scan for any irregularities.

“Took you long enough.” Damian commented without looking, it was obvious from her not quiet at all landing that Cassie finally made it.

“Look about what I said back there, I didn’t mean it.-

“Didn’t mean it?” Nightwing scoffed “Yeah okay, I don’t need Wonder Woman’s lasso to know that’s a lie.”

“Look what I mean to say is that, you were a brat before, and it’s all I’ve really known you as, and can you really blame me? I mean it’s not like we were friends, you hated being around us.” Wonder Girl insisted

“I was 10 years old. It hadn’t even been 6 months from the time I was pulled from an Assassins guild and dropped in the real world. I was raised to become the Next Ra’s Al Ghul. What did you expect?”

“Oh come on, that doesn’t change the fact that you were rude to everyone, You tried to kick out Beast Boy!” 

“It’s funny, because he’s probably the only one who still doesn’t hold it against me. Look, I understand from your perspective I must have been a problem, just dropped in your lap. But look at things from my perspective. I had just left the only place I called home, regardless if that’s good or not, it was true. The League was my home. I left to join my father, the man, the myth, and the most hyped up legend I ever heard. Of course for the brief two months I knew the man, he wanted absolutely nothing to do with me.” Damian reminisced. Cassie seemed to be listening intently, so he continued

“My Father dies without me ever getting the chance to prove to him that I was worth something. I get left with the original Nightwing who finally gets the balls to become Batman, I have the choice to go back to the League with my Mother and I reject to become Robin with some wannabe Batman. Regardless I accept. We become the best duo ever, even if things were a little tense between us. And just when I think I can finally settle in somewhere, Grayson loses faith in me and drops me off with a bunch of teens in San Francisco, all who adore the one brother I absolutely can’t stand. And now, could I handle it? Easily. But I was 10 years old and pissed off.”

Cassie sighed “I get that Damian but we did try to help you, you didn’t want it. You didn’t listen at all, you never wanted to be there. I tried to help but I can only do my best. Superboy, Impulse, and the others, I could only control them so much.”

Damian rolled his eyes “That’s cause I didn’t want to be anywhere I wasn’t wanted. From the moment I came you pulled Grayson aside and said you didn’t want his deadweight. While the Clone and Impulse wouldn't stop crying about Red Robin not being there. Surprisingly Rose was who I clashed with the most, and at the end of the day she was the only one I could stand.”

“Well, I guess that's fair.” Cassie admitted “Sorry if you felt like-

Nightwing actually laughed “I don’t want a sorry Wonder Girl. It was 7 years ago. I would just like it if when you saw me now, you didn’t immediately think of the brash 10 year old who pestered you till no end. It’s different now.”

“I can do that.” Cassie nodded

Nightwing paused, and let out a little breath of air “And your attempted apology though not needed was thoughtful. Thanks.”

Wonder Girl actually smiled this time “No problem Nightwing. Let's go catch a criminal.” Damian wasn’t going to lie, this felt pretty cathartic. Telling one of Drake’s friends off even though if he was being honest, she was always one of the nicer ones.

Tried to make him feel included even though he wasn’t always as courteous back. He probably lucked out meeting Wonder Girl instead of Superboy or Impulse. Plus she was better to look at.

“See something Nightwing?” Wonder Girl asked a little confused

“Nothing.” Nighwing looked away from her “I was caught up in my own head for a moment. Let’s go, My scan has confirmed the generator is in the building.

Nightwing didn’t wait and quickly grappled onto the other rooftop landing on top of the warehouse, quickly he found a hatch and pushed it in dropping down soundlessly, making use of his title as stealthiest Robin. He dropped to the rafters and watched as Light fiddled with the machine mumbling in a near craze about the Justice League.

Wonder Girl softly floated beside him, and they watched light together for a few moments before it was time to make a move. “I can make the shot from here.”

“Take it.” She authorized, a perfect flick of his wrist and Wingding went flying, unfortunately it didn’t matter how precise he flicked the tiny piece of metal, as a force field around the generator sent it crashing to the floor, stopping it from reaching its target

“Nightwing!” Dr. Light yelled with a smirk. “You thought I’d make it easy?”

Damian scowled and jumped down from the rafters trying to get closer to Dr. Light. Avoiding two blasts of light from the man along the way, Cassie followed along closely as well.

“Ahhh, you brought Wonder Girl along how amazing.” Light sneered “You children continue to get in my way, I told you I will not hold back any longer, he drew power from the machine and sent a huge blast of light at Wonder Girl who had to use her bracers to protect herself.

“Watch out Nightwing.” Wonder Girl said through grit teeth “He’s way stronger than before.”

Nightwing didn’t have anytime to respond as he backflipped away from three blasts that looked like they came out nowhere. He looked for Dr. Light and unfortunately the man seemed invisible.

“Watch out!” Cassie called and quickly Nightwing dodge another strike of the light, but flipped right into another and was sent flying into ground.

Okay that hurt. He rolled away and stood up, quickly getting angry that this was harder than he thought it would be. But he was still Damian Wayne. He didn’t need to see his opponent to beat them.

He avoided another blast that came from his left and threw another wingding. This on impact hit Dr. Light revealed his position and encased him in ice. “We won’t have much time. His Light generates more than enough heat to break out of that. Cover me while I try to take out the force field. We destroy the generator we win.”

Damian got near the console beside the generator and started going to town. Admittedly Drake, or Gordon would be better in this situation but Damian was a good enough hacker to get the job done.

“Did you really think that would work!?!” Light yelled as he melted the Ice from his body. The good thing was that he was visible now, the bad thing was that he was moving again. And he was pissed.

“Focus on me.” Wonder Girl demanded of the powerful villain, dashing forward and attempting to Punch Dr. Light only to be met with an energy construct fist, that easily withstood the force of Cassandra’s punch.

There was no world in which Doctor Light should be able to match Cassie punch for punch, Damian needed to work and work fast.

“How much longer.” Cassie grit her teeth and took a punch to the face like a champ from the Doctor before delivering her own

“Not much longer.” Damian responded, the hairs on his neck stood up and he quickly ducked outof the way of what would have been a blast of light “Do you have him?”

“That was a copy of him, it’s going to be tough.” Cass admitted. Damian sighed and looked up before throwing foam in front of himself and he watched it expand. The Expanding foam would hold up long enough for him to finish the hacking.

He could hear the pounding the light construct was doing and it simply wouldn't break the mold. The hardening foam was built to withstand a lot more than what a construct version of Doctor Light could offer.

Damian watched as the progress bar on his program finished and completely shut down the console beside the generator, and in turn the force around the generator.

“No.” Dr. Light yelled and struggled with Wonder Girl.

“Too late.” Nightwing taunted with a smirk and flicked three explosive batarangs and the machine and flipped away as it exploded into a million pieces embedded itself mostly into the hardened gel. And another idiot looking for power defeated. 

“AHHHH YOU DIDN’T!” Dr. Light screeched in anger. He zapped Cassandra and flew towards Damian grabbing him and throwing him into his own hardening foam breaking a piece off as he kept flying till he crashed into the ground.

Okay that wasn’t pleasant, there wasn’t nearly enough time to avoid the fist that hit his face, but he avoided the one to his gut, and grappled with Light on the ground, punching him in the face before getting kicked off the superpowered villain.

“I’m going to destroy you.” Dr. Light grinned manically

“Sure.” Nightwing grunted “You should probably take care of those first.” He pointed to the two explosives he planted on the man and watched as he was sent flying…Damian checked himself over, ribs seemed mostly fine, probably bruised, not as bad as his shoulder and face. Blood was pouring from his nose, and he could taste it in his mouth. He had been through way, way worse.

Dr. Light shot at him again and he was ready to dodge but there was no reason as Wonder Girl jumped in front of him and blocked the shot with her bracers.

“It’s over Doctor Light.” Cass told the man, Nightwing and Wonder Girl blocked the best exit, any chances of him getting away was less than one percent.

Doctor Light however didn’t look scared at all. “Yeah well, if it’s over for me, it’s over for you.” And the man quickly started glowing brighter than ever before, it was quite obvious what he was doing

“Come on!” Nightwing flipped away and started running for the exit, Cassie flew away and burst through the doors, Damian just barely made it to the door when it seemed like the whole place erupted into an explosion.

He was sent through the door from the force of the blast, and rolled on the ground in pain. His back ached, his ribs might have been a little more than bruised now, and his shoulder was killing him. He might be able to rehabilitate if he could get to the Tower, but he felt his conscious leaving...Alright just...just a few seconds

“Nightwing!” Cass yelled urgently “Nightwing, don’t worry Nightwing, I got you.”

**WINGDINGS**

“No uh, he’s mostly fine. A little hurt from fighting Doctor Light. I checked his injuries, and gave him some new bandages. He should be fine. Some bad bruising but you know, comes with the job.” Cassie said softly and moved some hair from Damian’s eyes, checking his temperature with her hand

Damian wanted to open his eyes, but he didn’t want to alert Cassie to the fact that he was awake. Her touch felt nice, cool against his warm skin.

“Okay Batman. I’ll tell him. Wonder Girl out.” Cassie finished her call and let out a sigh, she continued to softly run her hands through Damian’s hair and Damian thought she might get him back to sleep, this had to be one of the best feelings in the world

“You okay Damian?” Cassie asked softly, He wanted to be surprised she knew he was awake, but he probably wasn’t that subtle.

He opened his eyes and was met with big bright blue eyes to look at. Okay so Cassie was really good looking.

“I’m…” His voice came out a little higher than intended “I’m fine thank you.”

Cassie nodded and somewhat reluctantly removed her hand from Damian’s forehead leaving them in an awkward, but untense silence, and Damian wanted to do his best not to ruin that.

He forced himself to sit up causing a groan to escape from his lips. Okay that hurt more than he thought it would. Muscles were sore.

“Hey relax.” Cassie pushed back down, hand on his face once again “You shouldn’t be doing too much right now.”

“Doctor Light?” Damian questioned softly, he’d do whatever she’d say right now as long as she kept his hand there.

“No traces, Not exactly sure if he killed himself...or learned a new trick.” Cass sighed it seemed she had been thinking this over for a long while.

“Well good job.” Damian sighed, and honestly he wasn’t sure if he was talking about the fingers running through his hair, or the mission “I wanted to get Doctor Light, but the biggest thing we needed to do was destroy the generator. Light having that with him could have put him on par with Superman given enough time. So we did a good job.”

“I should have got you out of there. I was thinking about myself. I’m sorry.” Cassie apologized

“You don’t need to apologize. You had thought I could get out in time. And I should have got out in time. I would have been angrier with you if you tried to fly me out.”

Cassie nodded and the silence settled over them once again. Yet her hands still stayed in his hair, Damian almost felt the need to purr, this was getting more erotic than he ever thought things could.

“Seems like you had a nice time admiring me, you changed my bandages?” And he regretted what he said right when it came out of his mouth.

Still he wasn’t expecting Cassie to laugh and keep mussing with his hair “Well it’s only since you were checking me out from the minute I came here. And in the elevator.”

“Well that’s only fair, because you did the same when I was looking over the computer.” Nightwing retorted

“Well...okay point...That is fair.” Cassie smirked “Can’t blame me. Can you?” she murmured softly. And while Damian was enjoying this, he had to ask the question. What the hell was going on?

“Cassie.” Damian whispered “...why?”

Cassie pulled herself closer to Damian and whispered back “Well you told me to stop looking at you like a bratty 10 year old...Well I did, were adults right?” Cassie insisted softly

Damian gave her a once over again, she looked just as good in a pair of sweats and a simple pink t-shirt as her armor “Yeah.” Damian licking his lips they were just a little dry.

“Yeah?” Cassie came closer “Okay then.” she pulled Damian’s head to her and he gingerly wrapped his arms around her waist, wary about his injury and yet still melted into Cassie’s kiss. Most of the times he kissed girls he was the clear aggressor, the one in control. This time it felt like he was doing his best not to be left behind on this wild rild.

He pushed back at Cassie who seemed to take it as a challenge and pushed right back. A little pain shot through him but he didn’t want to pull away, he especially didn’t pull away when Cassie pushed forward so much that she was practically on the bed.

She pulled away slowly and seemed to be a little apprehensive, maybe even a little embarrassed “Damian...are you, are you okay. Is this to much-

Damian hushed her with a kiss, and pulled her fully over top of him “Cassie. Stop talking.” And with that he pulled her to the bed and had the most unexpected ending to the night he could think of.

But wow if it wasn’t enjoyable.

**WINGDINGS**

Damian rose from the bed with a start. Where was he? Titans Tower? He had a pretty bad headache, and his body was pretty sore.

But now that he thought about, was that because of the fight with Doctor Light or because of what he had done with Cassie.

Cassie.

Damian turned to his right, and he shouldn’t have been surprised at the empty side of his bed. He looked around, no note like he would see in those movies Grayson would watch. He checked around the tower and was just a little disappointed when he realized Cassandra was nowhere to be found.

Oh well he guessed. It was a mission, A clear one night stand, and he wouldn’t get in the dumps over it. His father wouldn’t, Grayson most definitely wouldn’t (World knows he’s had enough to last 4 lifetimes), Jason wouldn’t. Tim wouldn’t...okay maybe Tim would. But he wouldn’t either. Besides this was a pretty Nightwing thing to do right?

Right. At the end of the day he was Damian Wayne, and this was a very good day for Damian.

**WINGDINGS**

What I Imagine an Older Damian Wayne and Cassandra Sandsmark Look like. These Images are taken from Injustice 2, Kal Huset's take on Nightwing, and DCeased respectively. ****

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months, two months since Cassie had tried to contact Damian. He wished he could act like he didn't care, but he did. Unfortunately for him he needs to put his feelings to the side, as Cassie as much more important news to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...It's been a long time since I updated this story, longer than even I expected. I always thought this would be the least uploaded of each of my stories, but I've been trying to give it more attention lately. I've got a little buildup of chapters, so hopefully I can post this somewhat consistently.

Being Damian Wayne meant a lot of things, it meant being an heir on three different fronts, and probably only being able to fulfill two of them. It meant going to school and absolutely bossing it. It also meant that he still might be forced to go to Gotham U, Because the Wayne Board were assholes, and didn’t trust him with the future of the company if he didn’t have at least a few degrees.

It meant being Nightwing, one of the coolest superheroes ever. He was a Titan, though he was still working on making those words matter again because as of right now, no one cared for them. It meant doing a lot of things in a day, even more things in a week, and even more things in a year.

So when Cassandra Sandsmark shows up at Wayne Manor, with a somewhat grim look on her face you don’t blink twice. She probably needs Tim Drake. You think Tim because it’s been months since you've had any contact.

Maybe you're just a little annoyed. Because your DAMIAN WAYNE. You're not very used to being with a girl one night, and never hearing from them afterwards. He was pretty sure it wasn’t something he wanted to get used to.

“Red Robin is not here.” Is the first thing Damian says

“Hello to you too. I’m not here for Red Robin. I want to talk to you.” She says somewhat annoyed, Damian gave her a quick once over, and she didn’t seem to like that because she crossed her arms over herself just like she used to do.

Damian shrugged nonchalantly “Are you going to come to the cave?”

“Actually I don’t think that’s necessary, do you think we can just…Go somewhere?” Cassie suggested

Damian wasn’t really having none of it “Look whatever you want to say, you can do it here.”

“Damian please.” Cassie frustratingly pleaded “Can you just...Listen this time? Trust me.”

Damian wanted to roll his eyes, and every bone in his body was telling him to be as insufferable as one could be. But at the same time, didn’t he spend hours telling Cassie last time to treat him like an adult, and not a 10 year old?

“Wait here, I’m going to get some keys. We can drive around Gotham. Is that to your liking?” Damian asked

Cassandra took a breath and nodded “Yeah okay, thanks Damian.”

He nodded and went back inside the Manor, and also took a breath, why was she making a big deal out of this. They were two adults and they had sex. Sure she had totally ghosted him, and maybe he could have done better to reach out but all attempts had been reached with a resounding no.

Wonder Girl hadn’t even been seen publicly for a month. Until now she had absolutely dropped off the face of the earth.

“Pennyworth?” Damian called

“In the kitchen Master Damian. Who was at the door?” Alfred asked

“I’m taking out the Porsche Alfred. I’ll be back soon.” Damian responded, Alfred didn’t exactly have to know he was going out with Cassandra. The old man had quite the blabber mouth when he wanted to.

“Master Damian?” Alfred called quite confused, but Damian had already gotten into the parking garage.

The Porsche was one of Damian’s personal favourites from the 911 Carrera S models. After Father needed a new car to keep up his playboy image Damian had been the one to suggest the car. He was a little surprised when his Father ended up getting it for his 16 birthday, but he wouldn’t say no.

Damian got into his beautiful dark blue car and drove down the runway, not nearly as big of a rush of driving the Batmobile, which he had only got to do once, but still. He knew what he wanted.

He drove out to the front of the house, and rolled down the window where Cassie was still waiting for him.

“Get in.” Damian called, it only occurred to him after the thought that Alfred would absolutely kill him for not getting out of the car and opening up the door for Cass. It was too late for that now as Cassie was at the car door before he could even take off his seatbelt.

She strapped in and they sat in awkward silence for a while. “It’s a nice car Damian, you gonna drive it?”

“Look Cassandra.” Damian turned to her “If this is about what happened a couple of months ago, you don’t need to apologize to me or something. It’s all...It’s all, what would Grayson say? It’s water under the bridge.”

“Damian...just drive the car. It’s more than you know. It’s not an apology.” Cassie said annoyed, Damian started driving away from the Manor, he wasn’t sure if he should be offended that she wasn’t going to apologize at all for ghosting him or intrigued why she had something different to say.

All Damian could do was drive and do what he did best, detective work. He seemed like Damian was going to drive forever, the two of them seemed to be gathering their thoughts on what they were saying to each other.

Damian was doing his best to analyze Cass while driving. She looked a little too serious for something he thought was just going to be a mutual agreement to probably never speak of what happened again. She was clearly embarrassed about everything. The twiddling of thumbs, the hands around the stomach. The face of deep regret.

You know it would all be pretty embarrassing that she was so disappointed to have been with him that night if it wasn’t so...interesting. Putting away his hurt pride, Cass truly had something important to say but realistically there were only a few options.

He had to run through them. She wanted to make it abundantly clear there was nothing left between them, their moment of bliss was just that. A moment of bliss. Maybe it was the other way, she wanted to establish a relationship, try hard with him to make everything count. Unlikely…There really weren't any other options. Talk about Doctor Light? In civvies? Not a chance.

“Could we stop there?” Cassie asked and pointed to Gotham City Park

“Alright.” Damian agreed, but his mind was racing a mile a minute. Thinking about what could be happening. Just thinking about it. Have sex with girl. Girl doesn’t give contact for months. Girl comes back months later asking to talk, if we're being honest with a little more body fat then you remember.

Not, not that it was a bad thing! It was just a fact. She looked a little scared and definitely a lotta tense. The conversation you're going to have is clearly going to be directed at the fact of said one time sexual encounter.

Come on how many cases had they seen like this before, where did all this information lead? Pregnancy...It always leads to pregnancy…

Alfred really was going to kill him. Getting out of the car with this new perspective was a little bit of a tough pill to swallow.

I mean it wasn’t a foregone conclusion, but come on it was likely. Quickly Cass directed Damian to a park bench and they sat down. Watching the scenes. It was nearing summer time in Gotham and there were a ton of kids around, a ton. Babies crying....So many babies crying. 

“Damian are you listening to me?” Cassie called

“Of course.” Damian replied instantly. He hadn’t heard a word of what Cass had been saying. It seemed like someone had just put babies in his ear drums, it was all he could hear.

“I’m just going to...I’m not going to dance around this.” Cassie said shakily “Damian...Damian, I’m pregnant.”

Hearing it confirmed from Cassie just made everything else so real, he was so easily put into shock, especially when he had already deduced things but...This, this was really something.

He sat there staring at the trees, and wondering where it all went wrong. Like How did he manage this? _Howwww._

“You're not going to say something?” Cassie said angrily

“Well…” Damian started softly “This is less than ideal.”

“Less...less than ideal?” She questioned angrily “Is that all you have to say?”

“It’s mine?” Was the next thing he decided to say, he was just on fire with the words today wasn’t he?

“I-is it yours? Of course it is!” Cassie said angry at the insinuation.

“Yeah, and how am I supposed to know that? How do you know it’s not the Clones? I’m not dumb Cassandra. The day we engaged in coitus you were troubled about something. All signs point to...Conner. I’m sure you broke up with him recently enough, probably the day of our meeting, I’m also sure that you two were quite close and the possibility that the child isn’t mine isn’t zero…”

“I can’t believe you right now.” Cassie seethed “Questioning my? Are you serious? I-I can’t even speak right now.”

“I didn’t mean to offend, or question your honesty, but you have to understand the need to protect myself.” Damian slowly. He was starting to think he should have never started talking unless it was yes or no.

“Protect? Cause what, I’m out to get you? Whatever, I know it’s not Conner’s, I just...I know.”

Damian wanted to believe her, but come on he was a Bat, did she think that would be good enough. “I want to believe you-

“Oh fine.” Cassie cut him off “We can do a paternity test. But I know it’s yours, I’ve seen and heard things. Talked to people that confirmed for me already this baby is yours. And these people wouldn’t lie.”

Who could these people be that she trusted so much “Gods?” Damian questioned who else would she unequivocally trust?

“Yes.” She said softer. This was the first time since that night he heard her use that one of voice. He wasn’t going to lie, it ignited him a little bit.

“If you believe it, I believe you. So...what’s the plan? What do you need me to do?”

“Thank you.” Cass nodded, but she still didn’t look any sort of calm “But Damian there is no plan, there’s no you and us, and there’s nothing I need you to do.”

Damian scoffed “I mean you don’t actually think I’m going to let you-

“Let me?” Cassie asked irritably “Look Damian, you're not _letting me_ do anything.”

“I just mean,” Damian said, annoyed at himself “That you can’t expect me to sit back and let you raise our, our progeny on your own.”

“Progeny…” Cass sighed “Damian I’m raising him, or...or...her in Themyscira. I...you can’t help me because I’ll have more than enough back home.”

“You can’t be serious.” Damian asked incredulously, to which Cassie continued staring at him “Your serious?”

“Listen.” Damian grabbed her hand to get her attention, it surely worked cause she pulled away like he had the plague. “Take it from someone who was raised in one of the most isolated places on the planet. Nothing good can come from that, and isolating a child from both of their parents is a terrible idea.”

“Themyscira is not Assassin world. Not even close.” 

“Really? So misogyny island is the best place to raise a kid. I hope it’s a girl or else he probably won’t last a night.” Damian fired back, things were quickly going south

“Of course you’d say that. This only confirms my thoughts that you're an 18 year old kid and you're nowhere near fit to be a father!” Cass shot back at him

“What gives you the right to decide everything? Why do you think you know best?” Damian asked angrily

“Uhm, excuse me, hello? I’m its Mother.” Cass said as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Damian rolled his eyes and was basically seething at this point “Yeah, because that’s the way things work right? Unequivocal control over our child because you're the Mother? A load of bullshit that helped me so much in life that you don’t even think I’m fit enough to raise a child? Because every mother is a great mother. Okay great to know.”

What, what Bullshit. Damian was so done with this. They wouldn’t have this problem if his mother had been a good person.

“Themyscira is not-

“Cassie.” Damian said slowly “I don’t care about your Island, I don’t care if you want to raise the kid in Alaska, If you don’t want me fine, But you don’t get to say it's because I didn’t want to help, or I’m terrible father because you don’t know that, _I_ don’t even know that. But if you want to do everything solo, be my guest. I won't stop you.” Damian got up from the bench and got into his Porsche

“Last time I checked you don’t have a ride, unless you plan on flying in civvies.” Damian alluded, and even though Cassie looked like she might just cry, She walked in and got in the car and they drove back to the manor so she could fly back to where she came from unseen. They didn’t speak a word but they’re was one thing on his mind.

He made a complete mess out of this one.

**WINGDINGS**

Damian couldn’t lie, it was hard figuring out what to do. He thought he had maybe been a bit harsh with the way he spoke to someone who was probably still coming to the terms with the fact that her life was messed up forever.

Okay, maybe it was terrible to think of a child as messing up one’s life. But that’s probably how she was viewing it and he couldn’t blame her. Seeing him, the guy who’s ‘fault’ it is probably wasn’t very easy either.

But come the fuck on. In what world did he deserve that? Assumptions that he could never be a good father, which hurt like hell by the way. The idea of raising a kid on Themyscira was ever a good idea, even if it was a girl it seemed like a terrible place to live. Saying she had final say cause she was the Mom was just...wrong, unfair, it ground his bones. And he needed to talk to someone.

That’s why he found himself in his Nightwing costume entering a pod at the Morrison Bay, Hoping to find one of the only people he could tell anything, and everything.

Entering the Fortress of Attitude or just the Fortress nowadays because the other name was pretty childish, he was glad to see that Superboy was already there. The cool Superboy, not the clone, of course he was chatting it up with Beacon. Kathy Branden and even though she was alright. He could most definitely do without her.

“Nightwing, what’s going on buddy?” Jon asked with a smile “Got a mission for the Super Sons?”

“You guys are still calling yourself that, how lame?” Kathy laughed

“It’s not lame, plus we're still working on something new.” Jon insisted “Tell her Damian.”

Damian didn’t say anything, only mulled over how embarrassing it would be to admit his blunder to Jon

“Uh oh, the Boy Wonder’s embarrassed about something, Tense? It’s something serious.” Kathy decided

“Stop reading my mind.” Damian demanded “This is why he didn’t always like Kathy, who the hell asked her to read his mind? She did things without asking, and she did it because she knew it would piss him off.

“Relax.” Jon stood up and gave a look to Kathy, he did not approve of tickling the bear, even if it was a little funny. Sometimes a lotta funny.

“Damian, man, what’s wrong?” Jon asked seriously.

Damian let out a deep breath and sat down at the table with Kathy and Jon. “I think...I’ve made a big mistake.”

“Well lay it on me.” Jon told him honestly “There’s no judgement here. Right Kathy?”

Kathy sighed and rolled her eyes “Come on Dami. I’ve known you awhile whatever stupid stuff you did, you know Jon and I will help you fix it.”

Damian smirked a little but was still solemn “Well this isn’t exactly a problem you can fix...I...I got someone pregnant.”

Jon and Kathy both stared at him with wide eyes, and it was one of the longest minutes in his life. Jon especially his jaw might as well have been on the ground.

“Holy shit he’s not kidding.” Kathy murmured clearly probing his mind.

“Wow, I mean, I thought it was going to be something with your Mom, or maybe you put a paint bomb in the Batmobile. But you got a girl pregnant? I didn’t even know you were seeing someone.” Jon said honestly

“I’m not.” Damian muttered

“He’s not.” Kathy said in amazement at the news, probing Damian more information.

“Well Dami? Who is it? Socialite?” Jon wondered

“No it’s. She’s...definitely not a socialite.” Nightwing shot the idea down. Kathy however had already found what she was looking for more.

“Wonder Girl!” She yelled “You got Wonder Girl pregnant? Jeezus D.” Kathy exclaimed “I didn’t even know you two were messing around.”

“We weren’t.” Damian insisted angrily, before sighing “It was just...It was just one time.”

“Well one times all you need, ain’t that right Jon?” Kathy elbowed him in the ribs, getting the Boy of Steel’s attention

“Come on Kathy be serious.” Jon said with a faint smile “But it was the San Francisco mission wasn’t it? One of the only ones I didn’t log with you in recent memory.”

“Yeah we...we uh, we got close pretty quick I guess, after some initial disagreement. I mean. I probably should have known something was up, with how quick...she was willing to go through with everything.”

“So you pushed it?” Jon asked for clarification

“I was knocked unconscious, when I woke up she was talking on the phone with Batman. We had come to a pretty good agreement prior. Things happened fast. She came at me first, I just reciprocated the action.”

“Yeah you did.” Kathy giggled “You must have _really_ reciprocated.”

“Shut up Beacon.” Nightwing growled “It’s not funny.”

“Oh man Wing. I gotta tell you. I thought for sure you were about to get us into some deep shit. You know, hide a body from Batman. But I mean you don’t worry Damian I'm sure I can pencil in some babysitting time.” Kathy said through laughs

“Alright Kathy.” Jon settled her down “I think, we got the picture.”

“Just wanted to make it clear.” Kathy laughed once more “Sorry Dami, I expect if Jon and I made a mistake as big as this you’d be all over it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Nightwing muttered. And he was kicking himself because he totally would be taking advantage if Jon made that mistake. Too bad that was too much to expect from America's greatest boy scout.

“Alright but seriously Damian are you alright? I mean having a child is no joke. And, I mean I assume you haven’t told anyone yet?”

“Just you...I mean I found out like 2 hours ago.” Damian explained “I haven’t told you the worst part yet.”

“What?” Jon and Kathy asked simultaneously 

“She wants to raise the kid in Themyscira she doesn’t...She doesn’t think I’m fit. Not fit enough to be a father. Doesn’t seem like she wants me anywhere near her and the baby.” Nightwing said painfully, it was as if it was the first time he was really taking it in.

She wanted him nowhere near their child.

“Oh man D…” Jon whispered and put a hand on his shoulder “I..I don’t why she’d think that.”

“It’s not a fair assessment of you at all D.” Kathy agreed, “look we all know you can be brash and overconfident, but you're not 13 and you're a good person. If you came to Jon and I wanting us to talk to that-

“Kathy…” Jon warned softly “But Dami, seriously. If you ever need me to do anything, anything you think will help you with Cassie we're here buddy.”

“Thank you.” Damian responded honestly “It means a lot.”

“What’s the next step then?” Kathy asked “Are you going to keep this a secret?”

“Maybe a few years ago I would.” Damian admitted “13 year old me would think that’s a great idea right? But then Cassandra would be right. So I guess...first things first. I gotta call my family. All of them, let them know what’s going on.”

“Now that is a smart idea.” Jon said with a smile “I’m telling Damian just keep being you and she’ll have no choice but to see how different you are.”

He nodded and turned his comms to the Cave channels “Nightwing to Cave. Send out a signal. Sigma Priority Alpha, I need all family members at the cave, as soon as possible.”

“You're doing the smart thing Dami.” Kathy insisted

Damian nodded “I’ll call you tomorrow, tell you how it went.”

“Good luck buddy.”

Damian saluted and entered the pod shooting him back up to Gotham City. This was going to be insane.

**WINGDINGS**

Damian waited in the rafters of the Batcave completely hidden in the stalactites. In all his years of being Robin and the subsequently Nightwing he had never been found out from this position. He did take his stealth very seriously.

Regardless Damian waited and watched with bated breath as one by one Bats entered the cave, mostly through the back entrance, it didn’t seem anyone was coming from the Manor.

He watched as Kate Kane entered in on her Motorcycle. The Signal was next followed closely by Red Robin, Spoiler and Blackbat. Damian lied a little, Cassandra looked around for all of 30 seconds before staring at the stalactites Damian hid behind. She nodded and went back to looking busy with Stephanie.

It was getting loud and it was no surprise when Red Hood, Nightwing, and Batgirl entered the room at the same time. Pennyworth slid in with sandwiches and other snacks for everyone, freaking Catwoman slinked in as nonchalant as ever.

The chances of Luke Fox showing up were slim, and Jean-Paul Valley was off doing stuff, far, far away from Gotham. Harper Row was retired so she wouldn’t pick up the call unless it was direct. Huntress was always hit or miss. Really they were waiting on one guy, it just so happened he was the Big man.

“Does anyone know why the FUCK were here?” Red Hood questioned impatiently, he kept taking out his magazines of his guns and putting them back in, absolutely pissing off Red Robin.

“Cut it out Hood.” Red Robin demanded

“Seriously, Replacement? The adults were talking.” Hood disregarded him

“Hood, knock it off.” Dick insisted and fiddled with his escrima sticks. It had been a while since he had worn the suit, and a code Alpha nonetheless...It couldn’t be good.

“Really Dicky? I didn’t even know you still came to these things. Seeming as you gave your position to the Demon I don’t even know why you still come to these things. What’s the point of Retirement.”

“It’s Part-time.” Dick sighed “Just stop being insufferable Hood.”

“Listen to Dick Jaybird.” Selina told him.

Jason sighed and kept quiet, not the hill to die on.

“Jason was right though. Any reason on why Nightwing. I mean well, Robin Nightwing, called a priority alpha?” Stephanie asked

“I’m not exactly sure. He did seem rather...nervous giving the command.” Alfred admitted

“Oh no.” Red Robin muttered “The brat did it again didn’t he?”

“It fits.” Red Hood admits “Wouldn’t be the first the kids stuck a sword through someone's head.” Red Hood joked

“Seriously guys?” Babs questioned “there’s no proof that he’d do that. It’s been years.”

“Why does it always have to go back to killing with Damian?” Stephanie asked

“Because he can’t help himself?” Red Robin muttered “I don’t know. I don't actually think he killed anyone, not really. Bats would have been all over it.”

“Damian didn’t kill anyone okay?” Dick insisted “Now drop it.”

Damian smirked at least a little. Even if it was a little disconcerting that the family first thought was that he murdered someone. Hopefully it’d ease the reactions a bit when he really told them what was up

It seemed like Red Hood was ready to say something else when the telltale sound of the Batmobile coming down the runway was heard...Batman was here.

“Boss is here.” Signal announced for those who may have not been aware. The car pulled up to a stop and it took not time at all for Batman to exit the car. He didn’t look very happy. Then again he never did. But this time, he really didn’t look happy.

“Where’s Nightwing.” Batman rasped

“Right there.” Jason pointed at Dick “Literally right in front of you Batman. You can’t miss him.”

Batman stared at Jason and if it was anyone else it might have worked but, come on this was Red Hood, he lived for this.

“Oh God, please tell me I’m not the only one who can see Nightwing. Man I swear If I have to live the rest of my life as the one guy who recognizes Nightwing I’ll-

“Hood. Enough!” Dick yelled, if he wasn’t going to do it, Batman was going to be soon “We don’t know where he is B. But he called it in.”

Bruce sighed and pulled off the cowl “Did...did he…?”

Okay Damian had more than enough of literally everyone except Grayson thinking he had murdered someone in cold blood and was coming to confess it. For god’s sake he got someone pregnant, he didn’t send his sword through them.

It was time to make an entrance and he wrapped his grapple gun around the dinosaur, shooting it and quickly made everyone in the room turn to him. He slid off the dinosaur and flipped onto the giant penny before dismounting onto the Batmobile.

“Why am I not surprised.” Stephanie laughed

“He was here the whole damn time?” Signal asked in disbelief

“I’m not sure whether to be pissed, or impressed.” Red Hood commented “Not gonna lie. Leaning towards impressed.”

“I’m not surprised at all, this is such a Damian thing to do.” Red Robin insisted

“Okay, I agree. I am also very impressed, but can we get to the point here?” Babs tried to reel it back in

“Little D, man am I glad to see you.” Dick smiled 

“I agree with Batgirl.” Catwoman stated “Reel it in people.”

“Damian.” Bruce stared at him deeply “What’s the issue. No dancing around.”

Damian sighed “I wasn’t planning on dancing around. Before I state the real issue, I’d like to thank you all for believing I killed someone. It’s good to know the family has got my back.”

“Oh come on they were joking.” Dick insisted

“Don’t save face for them Grayson. I heard everything. It’s fine I don’t care. I just wanted to let you guys know something else before it was too late.”

“Well go on with it.” Red Robin pushed along

“I...well it would seem that, I would be expecting a...a child in the coming months, as I was notified today that...a, a friend was...pregnant.”

The cave was quiet, the only sound being a dropped, and now shattered plate of sandwiches that Alfred made. “Master Damian.” He whispered.

Damian swallowed thickly and he waited for anyone, any of the others to say something. One thing. He looked to Batman and very rarely did he ever see him look genuinely shocked

“Holy fucking moley, your not kidding.” Jason laughed “Jesus, ha, Oh my god, what a Dick thing to do. Who woulda thought. Babybird out of all people? How fucking insane is that?”

“Jason.” Dick warned

“Come on. I can’t be the only one who thinks this is just a little funny, like come on Bruce not even a little?”

“Jase, just stop.” Barbara demanded

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I’m done.” Jason said through laughter “I’m done...Okay not even a little funn-

“Jason.” Bruce commanded “Enough.” he then turned to Damian, and gave a look that made villains piss their pants “Explain now.”

“It was, It’s complicated.” Damian tried explaining, but Batman wasn’t having any of it. “Who was it Damian?”

Damian sighed, they would find out anyway. He looked around the room and the anticipation seemed like it was killing everybody, especially one Tim Drake.“It’s Wonder Girl.”

“Oh my God.” Tim whispered

“Okay, I agree with Red Hood. HOLY JEEZ.” Steph couldn’t contain it “ _Wonder Girl_.”

“Oh my God.” Tim whispered again

“Okay I can’t be the only one shocked now.” Red Hood told the group “Fucking Wonder Girl? Don’t they have some sort of chastity pact?”

“Oh my God.” Tim whispered a little louder once again. Yes, yes, Oh my God, Oh my god. Is that all Tim could say?

“Not funny Jase.” Dick muttered. It seemed like he was one of the few not enjoying this.

“Look, he even broke Replacement.” Jason pointed to Red Robin who was still muttering the same thing over and over again.

“Okay...I’m starting to think that this might be better dealt with in the Manor.“ Batgirl said honestly “I need a drink.”

“Smart idea.” Alfred nodded, he seemed like he had gotten over his bout of shock. “I expect you all to be in the Manor in the next 15 minutes. No ifs ands or buts.”

“Whatever Agent A says goes.” Red Hood sighed “You know Demon respect levels for you were like right here.” He put his hand relatively low “But now…” He put his hand up “Way up here.”

“Alright hit the showers.” Dick demanded, all the other sidekicks would always listen to Grayson and quickly they started flocking for the entrance.

Damian took a breath and nodded to himself. Everyone knew now, there was nothing he could, or even should hide now.

“Damian.” Bruce called “A word?”

That didn’t change the fact that the disappointment was still evident on their faces. And these were the last people he wanted to disappoint.

“Father I…” Damian faltered, there was nothing he could really say. But he was surprised when Batman pulled him in and hugged him.

“I’m sorry Damian.” Bruce said

...Okay what the heck was going on. “Father, I was under the impression I was the one who should be apologizing.”

“I underestimated you. I, when you rang...I thought that you...I’m just. From here on out, If you didn’t have my trust. You have it now.”

“Thank you father…So you're not mad about it?”

“No, let’s make one thing clear, I’m not happy at all with what...happened. I’m sure I’m going to have a few problems now with Wonder Woman...But it’s nothing we can’t handle. Change and get to the Manor. We can plan up there.” 

**WINGDINGS**

Damian ran a hand through his hair and headed towards the living room where he could already hear chatter. It seemed everyone was still there, even Catwoman was dressed in civvies.

The chatter seemed to stop when entered and he rolled his eyes, looking for somewhere to sit. “Over here Lil D.” Dick pointed to a spot between him and Barbara

“You think that's what Wonder Girl calls him?” Jason wondered out loud

“Ignoring that, Damian. I need you to explain how you got yourself in this mess.” Dick took the lead 

“It’s not that hard Grayson. Wonder Girl and I did a mission. I had been tailing Dr. Light for a minute, there was an explosion, I was knocked out, and then and then and then. Things...progressed and then I woke up and she’s gone. Two months later she comes back telling me she’s pregnant.”

“Oh man, you got ghosted and then a pregnancy dumped on you. I do not envy you.” Jason said honestly

“It’s just. That’s not how Cassie told me…” Tim murmured 

“...” _What?_

“You knew!?! And didn’t tell me!?!” Damian questioned furiously

“I didn’t know it was you. But now, judging by the description of the person she gave it should have been obvious.”

“Well what did she say?” Stephanie asked curious

“Well...It wasn’t exactly the nicest-

“Just say it Drake.” Damian demanded “It can’t be any worse than what she already told me.”

“Well she told me about a week ago. And she told me that she had made a mistake, and got with...well you, which I hadn’t known. And then well she started telling me about said person. She said that he was immature, younger than us, she said that she was worried because as far as she knew they hadn’t shown any traits of wanting to be a parent, and she was worried they were going to leave the kid on the butler.”

“Well shit.” Jason murmured “That’s pretty harsh.”

“Nothing different than when she told me.” Damian muttered angrily

“Seems like she doesn’t know Damian that well.” Dick insisted “Or else she wouldn’t make so many assumptions.”

“Well what do we expect? That’s what usually happens when you meet a girl once and take her to bed.” Selina said honestly

“Well have you two made any plans Master Damian?” Alfred asked 

“Yeah we did.” Damian said frustratingly “The plan is for me to not to do anything, she wants to have the kid in Themyscira, per her words, I’m not ready to have a kid etc, etc, it’s her choice, etc, I can’t stop her, etc, more of the stuff Tim told you. She doesn’t trust me, nor does she think I'm fit enough.”

“Really?” Bruce wondered

“Well she’s probably just scared, doesn’t mean half of what she says.” Steph suggested

“Right and I forgot, I’m just supposed sitback and let her abuse my ability because she’s scared. Great.”

“I mean there’s no reasoning with a scared Momma bear.” Selina offered “Stephanie is right, even if what she's saying wrong you have to make her feel otherwise.”

“Why should I care? She is the one who insists Mother knows best. So by all means if she wants to raise our child in some dumb island I’m not going to stop her.”

“D, I _really_ hope that’s not what you told her.” Barbara sighed, and they all looked at the young Wayne, hoping the same.

“Maybe…” Damian admitted 

“Jesus.” Jason laughed “Okay, how did you even get her into your bed by talking to her like that, Is she a masochist or something?”

“Jay…” Bruce warned “Not appropriate at all.”

“Damian I get how you feel. But there are so many better ways you could have said that.” Barbara continued

“Like 100 different ways.” Tim added

“Well put that on the list of things you need to fix.” Steph groaned

“Fix? Fix? I’m not fixing anything. There is nothing to fix, I’m not wasting my time with some stubborn woman who won’t accept help. I shouldn’t have to constantly prove myself, time and time again. It’s not worth my time.”

“I might agree with you Lil D, if it was about anything other than _your own child_. I don’t think you can really say it’s not worth my time.” Dick disagreed

“By doing that you will only be confirming everything Wonder Girl has ever thought about you. It’s not the way to go.” Bruce explained

Damian wasn’t having it and didn’t seem to care to say anything. 

“Look Damian is right when he says Cassie is being stubborn.” Tim admitted “She told me there was no chance she was going to live in the guys city. Because it was and I quote “A shithole.”

“Well...she’s not wrong.” Steph laughed 

“Yeah, but Gotham is our shithole.” Jason defended “Plus it’s not nearly as bad as it once was.”

“Regardless, she won’t do it. That I know for a fact.” Tim told the group.

“See? So it’s done, there’s no way I’m leaving Gotham.” Damian decided “There’s no way.”

“Come on kid.” Selina sighed “Look you screwed up, you got a girl pregnant. Yippee! But she’s not a socialite, she’s not a random civvie. She’s a superhero, not only is she a superhero, she's Wonder Woman’s sidekick, which means she is probably a princess of a whole Island. Your money, your fame, means nothing to a person like her. You're going to need to win her over in other ways. You need to show her that you're not just a rich kid living off Bruce’s money. She is going to want stability.”

“I’ll probably be running Wayne Enterprises in a few years.” Damian scoffed

“Yeah but, that just looks like-

“I didn’t earn it? Look I’ve prepared to be Ra’s Al Ghul, Batman, the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and whatever else you could think of before I hit puberty. Everything I’ve done is earned.”

“Fair.” Jason nodded

“Damian, kitten, you’ve got to understand a certain concept. You give a little to get a little. You're about to end school with honours, blah, blah. No doubt you're a smart kid. I've seen the records. But this is more than just papers, it's marketability. You’ve got to make yourself look good. Wonder Girl is the mother of your child from here on out your lives will be forever entwined. You don’t want to make this hard on yourself. Here’s an idea. Take it with a grain of salt. Move out of Gotham, who cares where, just move out. Get your own place, and prove to her that you're a grown adult. Not a kid in over his head. Trust me, you give her a little. I guarantee you will get a little.” Selina advised

“I agree with Ms. Kyle.” Alfred told them

“Well I do too, I think we can all agree that it sounds good.” Barbara spoke for them “I guess the question for Damian is, how _little_ is moving out of Gotham for you. Move out of Gotham, or see your kid?”

Damian sighed, mind racing. The choice of course was obvious. He may not say it or even act like it, but the last thing he ever wanted to do was be a bad parent. Not after what he was given. Not after what he dealt with. So it was a quick decision. He could work with this...For a little while.

“It...It wouldn’t be permanent.” Damian cautioned

“No of course not!”

“Probably not.”

“No way Babybird!”

“No it wouldn’t have to be.”

“It could be whatever you want it to Damian.”

Damian glared at his family, clearly they all thought this was a good idea. Give a little, get a little...He guessed he could try. But he better be getting a little. Or the experiment wouldn’t last long.

“Fine then. I’ll start looking for a place, _outside_ of Gotham.” Damian slowly gave in

“Aww the little kitten is going to be moving out.” Selina went over to him and hugged him, he really wanted to leave her embrace, instead he let it happen.

“Well this is enough excitement for me for one night.” Selina sighed “I’m heading off to bed. You won’t regret taking my advice Damian.”

“I’m off too.” Barbara sighed and messed with Damian’s hair, they were never particularly close, but she was family “My dad is probably worrying. You’re going to be fine Damian.”

“I’m out too. No chance I’m sleeping here.” Hood muttered “But I agree with Red, your gonna be fine kid, don’t worry so much about Gotham. Family is number one now.”

“Huh, some actual wise words from Red Hood. who would have thought.” Dick teased

“Yeah whatever. I’m gone.” Hood left the room.

“Can I stay the night B?” Steph asked hesitantly “I’m pretty tired.”

“Of course.” Bruce nodded “Cass?”

Cass just nodded and made to move upstairs “Don’t worry.” She told Damian before she left.

Bruce sighed “I’ll be in the cave if you need me.”

Bruce leaving left just Dick, Damian, and Alfred. Some of Damian’s most trusted allies. “I don’t suppose I could convince you to come with me?”

“Afraid not Master Damian.” Alfred denied with a wry smile.

“I wish little D. But I’ll be with you every step of the way.” Dick chimed in

“Master Damian. I want you to know that from here on out your priorities have to shift. It’s earlier than we all thought but your mind needs to be focused on raising your family. I know you don’t think it’s very fair that you have to prove yourself to Miss Sandsmark. Or anyone else for that matter. But don’t think like you're doing it for them. You're doing it for you. Doing it for your child. It will make the days go faster.”

Damian nodded “Understood Alfred.” 

“Perfect...Now I don’t suppose you have any idea _where you_ plan on moving Master Damian. Your school ends in a few days. If you ask me, the faster you move in the faster you get Cassandra on your side.” Alfred told him

Damian thought, there was only one place that really stood out “The place where this all started. San Francisco.”

“Alright Lil D. I hope you're ready, because from here on out everything changes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if you enjoyed this chapter please Review, I wanna hear your thoughts. Is Damian going to struggle in San Francisco? Did he have a point about Cassie? And maybe the most important question, how's Cassie doing?
> 
> Those questions should be answered soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of searching Damian and Dick find the right apartment for him and Cassie. The only thing left is convincing Cassie to give everything a shot. He really couldn't mess this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I feel like theres no point in posting 2 and not posting 3 as well so...here we are!

“It’s a beautiful place.” Dick told the saleswoman

Damian sighed and looked around the room sure it was nice. Looked comfy enough. But there was still one problem with its size. It was too small, not big enough for Cassie and the baby.

When the salesperson was out of earshot Damian pulled Dick to the side “This place is way too small.”

“Come on Damian, we’ve looked at like 6 apartments.” Dick said tiredly “None of them are good enough?”

“It’s too small.” Damian repeated, if he was sacrificing the Manor for a lowly apartment (Albeit, a nice lowly apartment) Then it was going to be big enough for everything he needed to do. That included parenting and Nightwing duties.

“Well.” the saleswoman started “We do have a bigger one. It’s on the top floor.”

“We should have started there.” Damian sighed

“We save these rooms for our _biggest_ investors.” The woman explained “It will come at a price.”

“Oh come on.” Damian rolled his eyes “I could buy this building if I wanted to.”

“Damian…” Dick warned “Sorry you know he just finished school and stuff, he’s a little tender you know?”

“Damian…?” The woman questioned, completely ignoring Dick’s “You wouldn’t happen to mean. Damian...Wayne?”

“That’s the one.” Damian admitted with a small grin, and teensy weensy roll of his eyes. See what a name drop could do Grayson?

“So, you must be...Richard Grayson. I’m so sorry for the inconvenience, If I had known I would have never taken so long to show the top end apartments.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Damian insisted “Just show us your biggest places.”

“That I can do.” The woman smiled and took them to the top floor, Damian was pleasantly surprised the entirety of the top floor was the room. That was more like it, reminded him more of WayneTower.

Nice wood floors Damian could do with that Bathroom to your left right when you entered, Shower and a bath of course. Check. Check. Random closest sure. Open and spacious Kitchen and Living Room. An empty room of moderate space. Not as big as he’d like but it’d do as an office. A bedroom connected to that office. Small closet space however. The other Bedroom on the other side had a much bigger closet space...It was clear who that room was going to. A bathroom was connected to it. And there was also a final smaller bedroom. Damian hoped he wouldn’t be living here too long to actually have to use it, but he wouldn’t put it past Cassie.

“What do you think?” The woman asked

“It’s perfect.” Damian nodded “I’ll take it, I'm ready to sign the lease right now if you can get it.”

“If you can give me a second, I’ll be as fast as I can to go get it.” She nodded

“Great will wait here.” Dick smiled at her “Thanks for everything.”

She smiled back and ran back to the elevator to go get the papers, and Damian snorted “Don’t tell me you're interested in her?”

“What no.” Dick laughed “Of course not.”

“Sure.”

“This was a productive day Damian. I still can’t believe you're moving out all alone to start a family.” Dick disseminated 

“Relax Grayson, you make it sound like a happy affair. As if I’m actually going to start a family. I’m doing this for the kid. As far as I know. Cassandra is just a roommate, who happens to be the Mother of my child.”

“Not your roommate yet, you’ve still got work to do.” Dick countered

“Relax Grayson. Let’s be honest, she’d be a fool not to take this deal.” Damian shrugged

“Yeah well, sometime people do dumb things, and please Dami don’t talk to her like that. Cassie is a good person, not just that she’s special. In more ways than one if you catch my drift. I really hope even if you guys don’t like each other, you respect each other.” Dick advised

“No worries Grayson I’ll be civil.” Damian assured

The woman brazenly came into the room from the elevator with the papers “Okay Mr. Wayne. Sign these, and the place will be yours.”

“This includes everything that was talked about prior right?” Damian asked (Remember to expand on this)

“That’s right Mr. Wayne.” the saleswoman confirmed.

“Alright then.” Damian took the papers and started signing them.

“Step one complete Lil D. Step two is now don’t mess it up.” Dick warned with a smile. Damian rolled his eyes and handed the paper over, everything was going to be fine. Because he was done messing things up.

**WINGDINGS**

Damian was alone in his car in the parking lot of the Apartment building. The new owner of the top floors. He sighed and eyed the number that Tim sent him. Cassie’s actual number. It seemed like a better idea to call her first to see if she was available and willing to talk then to just show up at her house.

He wished Dick was there, he made everyone feel calm, he probably could have gotten Cassie to listen. But he was his own man. And this was something he needed to do on his own.

Hesitantly he pressed the number dialing it on his phone, and watching his ring over and over again.

It seemed like no one was going to pick up until a tired voice came on the line “Hello?”

“C-Cassandra.” Damian stuttered “It’s...It’s, ah Damian.” Jeez did he swallow his tongue? He was normally 10x as calm as this. But the situation was putting a little pressure on him.

“Yeah I know. Tim told me you’d probably call.” Cassie explained 

“Oh...That’s good I guess.” Damian lilted “How are you doing?”

“Damian, what do you want.” Cassie sighed tiredly “Lets cut the crap okay? I know you don’t care. What do you need from me?”

“It’s not like that.” Damian denied “Cass I’m in San Francisco. I came here to talk. Actually talk to you with a clearer mind and maybe explain to you a little clearer an idea I had that could hopefully work for the both of us. I know I wasn’t the most...cordial guy last time we went out. And Cassie I’m sorry for that. You came to me probably looking for a little support and I probably did more belittling than anything else. I’m hoping that we can...start again. I don’t want to say everything on the phone. But I’m hoping you can give me a chance.”

There was a quiet silence. It seemed like Cassie was thinking the offer over. How embarrassing would it be if he couldn’t even get her to meet him face to face? “Yeah Damian, alright. We can talk.”

Damian silently thanked every God he knew before answering “Okay thank you. It’s 2 right now, I can pick you up at four and we can grab a late lunch? Or early dinner. Whatever works for you.”

“Four sounds good, and I’m not sure about any food right now. Maybe we can decide when you pick me up.” Cassie suggested

“Sounds good. See you then.” Damian told her

“See you then.” She repeated and he clicked off the phone. Part 1.5 easy success. Now came the harder part. Reeling her in and selling her on living together. It should be easy enough, right?

His phone vibrated and he got a text from Cassie’s number. _I’m not sure if you have my address or not so here: 23 Termana Rd. But your you so you probably already know._

That’s true. He did already know, but it was the thought that counts, Damian spent an hour in the car meditating. There was nowhere else to go so he might as well make the most of time. And after that he spent the next hour just waiting. He might have had over 500 conversations with himself about what he was going to say to Cassie before he actually started driving to her place.

It was a short drive. He should remember that, another plus and a good reason that the Apartment was a good idea. Damian pulled up to the driveway and parked his Porsche that was looking a little out of place in the neighbour. It wasn’t like it was a poor place. It was just...bang average. His Porsche was anything but bang average.

He was already off to a better start actually going to the door inside of just honking and yelling ‘Get in’. Damian swiftly knocked on the door three times and leaned against the wall. Why was his heart racing? He freaking jumped off buildings at night. Why should he be scared of Cassie?

The door unlocked and a blond haired blue eyed girl did open the door. But it was not Wonder Girl. She was wearing a red hoodie, and some blue jeans. His mind was racing, he'd seen her before. She was another of Drake's friends. Arrowette? Yeah a retired Archer. Ditched the life a while back...Apart of Drake’s original Young Justice team. It made sense she and Cassie would be good friends.

She looked him up and down with an interesting look on her face seemingly contemplating “Oh!” She called in surprise? He couldn’t tell.

“You must be Cissie.” Damian started introducing himself “Damian Wayne.”’

“You know me?” Cissie asked surprised “Of course you do, but this isn’t about me. You're probably looking for Cassie.”

“Uh, yes, sorry. Is she in?” Damian asked Cissie 

“She is, but I don’t think she’s ready right now. You can come in if you want?” She offered

“I don’t want to intrude.” Damian hesitated

“No it’s fine, trust me. Plus I’m sure you’d like to meet Cassie’s Mom.”

....

“Okay, maybe it’d be best if I just wait in the car.” Damian suggested

Cissie laughed “Relax, she won’t bite. She’s a nice person.”

“I just don’t want to-

“Mr. Wayne.” Another voice called and appeared at the door. She was a tallish woman with long brown hair and glasses that concealed a pair of brown eyes. Damian had never met her, but he knew this was Helena Sandsmark. “Don’t worry I insist, come in.”

Damian nodded slowly, this wasn’t what he planned “If you insist Ms. Sandsmark.” He made his way inside the cozy home, he took off his shoes automatically remembering to be diplomatic. Years of training and Alfred would do that to you

“You have a beautiful home.” Damian commented. He really needed to channel his inner Brucie, charming Cassie’s Mom would go a long way.

“Really?” Helena doubted “I’m sure it’s way smaller than what you're used to.” So she was going to be harder to charm then he thought

“I’ve lived in smaller.” Damian shrugged which was true. While he was used to a lot, he had done more with less. He used to be an Assassin. If people had forgotten, not everything over on that side of the world was peaches and cream.

Helena led Damian to a living room where another tall blonde was there, it was obvious that she was related to Cissie. The only difference being her shorter hair.

“Would you like something to drink?” Helena asked Damian

“I think water would be fine,” Damian said offhandedly he watched though as Cissie left him alone with the parents and went to another room, and she wasn’t quiet either “Alright Cassie, you were right, The kid is fucking hot.”

Damian couldn’t stop the small smile that came on his face. Everyone could use an ego booster once and a while. And that definitely stroked his ego a bit.

“Eyes over here Mr. Wayne.” Helena rasped, yeah okay, she definitely wasn’t happy “Take a seat, that’s Bonnie over there. Ms. Bonnie King-Jones.”

“Ms. Bonnie.” Damian greeted “Your work with the bow was immaculate.”

“Oh you’ve seen it?” Bonnie’s face flushed with pride

“Seen it? My mother was an esteemed follower of the Olympics. She would record each event, and I happened to watch yours, it was elite.” Damian smiled, he was telling the truth...kind of. His mother had played a tape of the Olympics for him. But it was actually more about the assassination attempt she made on the Governer General of Italy.

His Mom drilled it in to him the best assassins could be 15 minutes away from the scene before anyone actually noticed the attempt was finished. She had been gone 30 minutes before anyone realized the Italian general wasn’t moving anymore. He only recognized her because her attempts happened to be going on at the same time.

“Well it wasn’t gold.” Bonnie said modestly “But you know, my daughter Cissie she won gold at the olympics in-

“Bonnie.” Helena chided the woman, how could she be so easily swayed. The boy knew a few facts about the Olympics. Big whoop.

Damian took a seat across Helena and Bonnie and took a sip of his water, this was pretty awkward, he needed to do something about this.

“So I heard you just finished school.” Helena started

Oh jesus. This woman was going to interrogate him wasn’t she? At the very least it was good to know she cared about her daughter.

“Yeah, finally. Truthfully I could have left school when I was 13. I was more than qualified still am.” Damian boasted

“Really, I was under the impression Waynes coasted through school.” Helena shot

Damian laughed “I _did_ coast through school. It didn’t change the fact that I ended up with a 4.0 GPA and a perfect SAT score.”

“That is impressive.” Bonnie admitted “I was also under the impression you were a bumbling idiot. A suave idiot, but still.”

“When I want to be.” Damian played along, he was anything but an idiot but if they wanted to make themselves feel better by all means.

“So you're taking Cassie out today huh?” Helena questioned “What are your intentions?”

“Hopefully some nice food.” Damian evaded instantly “Good scenery.”

“Look. _Mr. Wayne._ ” Helena sneered “I’m going to be very honest. I don’t like you much. You and your pretty boy act just seems fake to me, I don’t think you care about my daughter, and if anything you're probably using her as a means to an end. Probably just looking for good publicity and are going to dump her in the mud in a few years, knowing your type in a few months. I wouldn’t put it past you.”

Damian narrowed his eyes. And to think everything was so civil. Why was it that the guy always got dicked on when things went south? She came on to him. And what were all these assumptions, more or less questioning his morality? They were superheroes, it was basically the last thing you could expect from one to leave someone and not help raise their own child. Especially someone as disgustingly rich as him.

“I think you're mistaken.” Damian started

“I don’t think so.” Helena continued angrily “I know your-

“Yes you are.” Damian said more forcefully this time, he sounded more like Batman than he thought he could. “Look I’m Damian Wayne. That much is true. You’ve got that part right, but you're missing a part of the equation. I’m not going to let Cassandra fight for herself, I’m not going to string her on for publicity when I could get tens more doing something else, And I don’t plan on leaving in a year, a month, or a week. I’m here to stay.”

“Why should I ever believe this?” Helena questioned with much less heat than before. It seemed she was shaken by how...dark Damian managed to sound

“Like I said, you only know Damian Wayne. Just like how most people just now Cassandra Sandsmark. And not Wonder Girl. Or Cissie King-Jones, and not Arrowette.”

“She told you?” Helena asked confused

As much as Damian hated it, things would go smoother if Helena Sandsmark knew who he was. Fully, it’d give her more confidence that a superhero wasn’t going to be an asshole to her daughter.

“She never had to, I always knew. When I was 10 I came to America I came to be with my father Batman. I was Robin until around 2 years ago. And since then I’ve gone by Nightwing.”

“Your father is Batman…” Bonnie said shocked “But that means Bruce Wayne is-

“Batman, yeah.” Damian said annoyedly “And I’m trusting I didn’t just make a huge mistake telling you the biggest kept secret in the world.”

“Of course, of course…” Bonnie nodded quickly, “Lips..sealed.”

Jesus Christ. Damian thought,

“Why are you telling me this? Do you think it changes anything?” Helena asked honestly “Why should I believe that you aren’t going to leave Cassandra out to dry?”

“I mean you don’t know me.” Damian admitted “So I guess the question is fair. But if you did you’d know my Mother is Talia Al Ghul. The name might not mean anything to you, but to put things in perspective she was the daughter of the leader of the biggest Assassins guild in the world. My grandfather is Ra’s Al Ghul.”

“It rings a bell.” Helena murmured

“My Mother raised me in the idea that I was going to be the next leader of the League of Assassins. The heir to my Grandfather’s throne. I was practically born with a sword in my hand. I was 4 years old when I was tasked with climbing my first mountain. At 6 I hacked into NORAD. by the time I was 8 I had completed 30 different assassinations. I trained with Lady Shiva, Merlyn, Deathstroke, My mother Talia, and the Demon’s Head himself. I’m 18 and still to this day for the larger part of my life I thought I was going to become the next Genghis Khan. I hadn’t met my father until I was 10 and when I met him he wanted nothing to do with me.” Damian explained, pausing to let it sink in.

“Maybe you still don’t get what I’m trying to say, so let me stop dancing around. My childhood was non-existent. It was killing, and arrogance and at the time I was okay with it. When I met my father he resented me because that was all I knew. Murder and blood. Death and destruction. I was everything he _didn’t_ want in a son. Because of that I started to resent my Mother and everything she ever taught me because clearly I was doing something wrong, cause no one in my so called family wanted anything to do with me. I resented my Father because he made everything so hard for me. There was a period as a kid where I had genuine hate for both my parents.   
I wanted nothing to do with them, both of their incessant needs for me to be something I’m not...It ruined me.”

Helena and Bonnie kept silent, clearly wanting me to continue to elaborate.

Damian laughed “That still doesn’t make it abundantly clear does it? As a kid I resented my parents...But I don’t ever want my kid to resent me. So you can count on me to be there every step of the way, to make sure I do better than what both of my parents managed for me. My Mother wasn’t a good one by any means. But one thing she hammered into me was that nothing was more important than blood. And while in some instances I’ve learned it’s not true, in this case I think there’s no better statement to show my commitment here.”

Helena nodded “Do you...Love her?”

“I’m sorry but no.” Damian told her “I’m pretty sure she knows that. Look for the vast majority of my life I probably have disliked Cassandra longer than I’ve actually liked her. And that’s not even beginning to talk about _love_. I’m going to be honest, I am in no way ready for that conversation. At all.”

Helena sighed “Well at least you're honest. It’s not what I had hoped for Cassie all those years ago, I hope you can understand that. But you're probably a better man than I gave credit for. Sorry.”

“No apology needed.” Damian waved off “I wouldn’t expect any less from a parent, if anything it shows you won't let me get away with anything. I respect that.”

The room settled into a peaceful quiet, and seemingly a mutual respect. After everything that happened he was thinking he could quantify this as a win.

“Well I’m going to go check on the girls.” Bonnie got up from her seat “They are taking a little long.”

“Please do.” Helena sighed, before they settled into quiet once again “...Climbed a mountain when you were four?” Helena asked incredulously

“Broke my wrist the first time.” Damian smirked “Still finished.”

“Your family took the definition of a child prodigy very literal I see.” Helena remarked. Damian just shrugged.

“Sorry for the long wait Damian,” Cassie entered the room. She was wearing a nice jean jacket and a regular t-shirt with some blue jeans. You couldn’t really tell that much she was showing. Not unless you knew her would you think of the possibility. She was wearing some makeup that accentuated her eyes as well. Overall she looked...adequate.

“Don’t worry about it, I don’t have that much to do anyway.” Damian waved off “As long as we're ready to go now.”

“Yes.” Cassie remarked “Ready now.”

“Mom are we going to leave now?” Cissie asked Bonnie

“I doubt it. Helena and I still have our conversations to finish.” Bonnie announced

“Oh jeez, Mom I wanna go home. If Cassie is going I can’t be stuck here.” Cissie explained

“It’s fine, I can just drive you back to wherever you're staying.” Damian offered “Your in San Francisco?”

“Yeah, but I couldn’t ask you to-

“It’s fine really.” Damian insisted “Your mother wants to stay here, and you want to leave, I’m leaving so it only makes sense.”

“Alright.” Cissie accepted, and gave Cassie a look which Damian couldn’t really decipher. “Thanks for having me, Ms. Sandsmark. It was a pleasure meeting you. Same to you, Ms. King.” Damian waved

Helena just nodded and when the front door shut and it was just Cassie, Cissie, and Damian, he rubbed his head and let out a sigh. That was work. 

“Sorry about all that by the way.” Cassie started apologizing

“Don’t fret.” Damian cut her off with a small smile “It should have been expected. Now come on.” He led her to the passenger seat of his car, opening the door for her before going to his side.

“Seriously Damian, I heard most of that stuff, and-

“Most of it was fair.” Damian replied “Look you don’t have to worry. If my Mother knew you were about to have my child, I’m telling you she’d be insufferable.”

“Really?” Cissie piped up “How come. Oh and let me put my address in your GPS.” Cissie grabbed the device while Damian started to explain.

“As the heir to the League of Assassins. I wouldn’t be able to just marry _anybody._ It wouldn’t have been permitted. For example the reason why my Mother was so eager to be with Batman is because he was the one man my Grandfather respected. If she had married anyone without Ra’s consent. She would have been disowned.”

“That seems pretty harsh.” Cissie decided “What if she hadn’t liked Batman?”

“She’d have found somebody that Ra’s liked. Or not get close to anyone. Lest my grandfather figured out. The League of Assassins was and is about power. Only the strongest survive.” Damian explained as he drove

“So what’s wrong with Cassie?” Cissie asked “She’s plenty powerful.”

“Hmmm.” Damian thought “Well, nothing per se. Actually thinking about it...it’s probably best if the League never finds out about this.” An Amazon + A Wayne + An Al Ghul...they’d be all over it.

“You think they would try and take the baby?” Cassie asked, there was definitely a little fear there, but also a lot more anger.

“Probably. If they knew your secret identity as an Amazon. While they might not approve of any marriage between us. A child would definitely be accepted. My brains, brawn, and all around skills, coupled with your Amazon powers would make a formidable child.”

“Really.” Cassie deadpanned, but she had a little smirk on her face “So you get the brains, the brawn, and your ‘all around skill’ and all I get is my Amazon powers.”

Damian smirked “Well maybe your looks as well. Still you get the point.”

“So what would have happened if your mother had you and weren’t ‘good enough’.” Cissie asked seemingly interested 

“I wouldn’t be here. But things were put in place. I was grown in an artificial womb to make sure that no genetic anomalies could occur to me. There was never any chance for me to be anything other than perfect.” Damian said 

...

...

“Only now do I realize how arrogant that might sound.” Damian said awkwardly, Cassie and Cissie actually burst into laughter at Damian’s expense. Ahhh whatever it was worth to ease the tension between them.

“It’s alright Damian,” Cassie said through laughs. “It’s just every once and while you remind me how different you are from Tim.”

“Yeah he is.” Cissie nodded

Damian raised an eyebrow, how was he supposed to take that. Usually when he was being compared to Drake he was getting made fun of.

“Relax,” Cassie read his mind “It’s a good thing.”

“If you say so.” Damian nodded “Are you moving to San Francisco Cissie?”

“Nah more like, my best friend needed some help, and there was no way I wasn’t going to be there to give it to her.” She denoted

That was fair, if there was one thing Damian could respect it was loyalty. It was a great trait to have. “Understandable.”

“This is my stop.” Cissie pointed to the big hotel. “Thanks Damian. I kinda felt like I might need to give you the don’t mess with my friend talk, but I think you’ve already got the picture. Have a fun day you two.”

“Bye Cissie.” Cass called

“See ya Cass.” Cissie called as she walked off. Her leaving had left Damian alone with Cassie for the first time since their encounter at Gotham Park. Hopefully things will go better this time. “If you're hungry, like I said over the phone we can grab something to eat.”

Cassie looked down to her stomach before nodding “Yeah, I could get some food to eat.”

“Any preferences? There’s Boulevard, La Folie, Bix,” Damian listed “NOVY-

“TitanTown?” Cassie suggested softly, it seemed like she was a little embarrassed even suggesting the place. But whatever made her happy. If she wanted to eat at the Teen Titan themed restaurant it was fine. At Least here Robin was the main meal.

“Sure.” Damian agreed “TitanTown works for me.”

They drove in a comfortable silence towards their destination. Damian just focused on the road, too afraid to say anything that could possibly ruin the current friendly mood they had.

“It’s the baby.” Cassie blurted, before blushing “What I mean is, I haven’t cared for TitanTown at all since I even first became a Titan. Now all of a sudden it’s been the only thing on my mind. I feel like I've got to have a taste of it.”

Damian wanted to slap himself on the forehead. He had been with Cassie twice at long lengths, and never once did it occur to him to actually ask how Cassie was handling things. Was she good, any complications, was the baby healthy, was she having morning sickness, was she dealing with cramps? All things a decent person would ask.

“Pregnancy cravings can be the weirdest things. Like I said, I’m okay with it regardless.” Damian comforted her “I, uh, was just wondering you know, how you are holding up? It’s occurred to me that I’ve actually never asked you how the pregnancy is going.”

“It's good.” Cass answered “Doctor told me that there weren't any complications, and that I was doing soundly for my first two months. You know I actually was going to tell you earlier...but I heard that it’s common for women to lose the baby in the first months or so. But when I knew it was going to happen, I went to Gotham straight away.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there.” Damian apologized “It’s not something you should have to do by yourself.”

Cassie laughed a little “Well no worries Damian. I had my Mom and Cissie.” Damian nodded as they pulled up to TitanTown, and you know what?

Things were going pretty well right now, if things kept going like this, she’d be moving in by the night’s end. Hopefully.

Damian quickly went to the other side of the car and helped Cassie out of the car “You don’t have to do that Damian.” Cassie protested but took his hand his regardless

“Nah. Alfred would have my head if he knew I let you do all this stuff on your own.” Damian explained

“For Alfred then.” Cassie accepted Damian’s hand and together they walked into TitanTown. The place had taken its inspiration from Batburger in creating fast food chains after superheroes. It was extremely popular with the kids. But it wasn’t doing as well lately seeming as no one ever saw the Teen Titans anymore.

Damian and Cassie took a seat in the colorfully designed restaurant. Each chair with a different Titan on it. Whether it was one of the Robins, or one of the Kid Flashes. Starfire, or one of their biggest sellers Beast Boy.

“Did you come here often with your Titans?” Cassie made conversation

“Not really, if I’m being honest.” Damian shared “Beast Boy was the one who got us to come here 2 or 3 times, he liked interacting with his fans. I wasn’t the biggest fan at the time. It didn’t make sense to me that people should be able to see Robin so easily, it felt weird.”

“Hmm, yeah. We only went in our uniforms a few times, most of the time we went it was usually in our civvies. You got any favorites?”

“Mmmm, I never was a big fan of the Robin-bites. The Starfire wasn’t bad. Of course the Animal fries are adequate.”

“All good choices. Animal fries are far and away the best item though.” Cassie decided

“I guess that means you’d like me to order some?” Damian questioned

“Yes please. A drink would be nice as well.” Cassie asked, Damian nodded and left to go make the order for them. 2 Animal fries, and a drink for Cass. Damian tapped his foot as he tried to think when he was going to spring on her the idea of moving in with each other.

Things were good, but moving in was a big step, even if it was the smartest thing to do, hopefully she saw that. It was about the intent behind it. He only wanted what was best for the child.

“An order of Animal Fries and a sprite. I wasn’t exactly sure what you liked so I just picked the first one.”

“It’s all good. Thanks I can pay yo-

“You know that’s not necessary.” Damian cut her off, picking at his own food “It’s the least I could do.”

The ate in relative silence, well Cassie ate, Damian every once and awhile nibbled on his food. But you didn’t get to look like him by eating greasy fast food…Unless you were Grayson. The amount of unhealthy food he ate was unruly. Regardless, he just couldn’t force himself to eat it knowing everything his Mother might be telling him.

His body was supposed to be in peak condition. This was only going to slow it down.

“So Damian this has been...nice. Civil, which is more than we can say for the last time.” Cassie started

“I’m sorry about last time. I was...not very accommodating. I guess I was just kinda stonewalled by the news, and I made things hard on you.”

“It’s fine Damian.” Cassie waved it off “It’s water under the bridge right?”

Damian nodded, where was she going with this?

“But regardless, as nice as this has been, I know you didn’t come here to just eat fries with me. Why are you here?”

Time to make this count everything all day had been leading up to this “Like I said, I did some thinking, and I just want you to hear me out.”

“I can do that.” Cass sighed

“Look I realize that this relationship between us couldn’t have ever been predicted. But the fact of the matter is that we are in this together now. I know what it's like to live with just one parent in your childhood, and it’s not ideal...I know you know what it feels like as well. I know we are not the most conventional group of people, but I was still hoping we could make a good team. You said you were going to raise the child in Themyscira. And while I’ll concede there are worse ideas, I think there are also better ones. When I was explaining everything to my family, they came to the conclusion that I should leave Gotham.”

“Damian-”

“No, it’s fine. I..I agree that it would be a good idea that for my, our child, that we are as close together as possible. Even if we're not ‘together.’ raising the child with each other might be in it’s best interests. Dick has helped me all week with Apartment shopping. We found a pretty good apartment, I’ve signed the lease and I’ll hopefully be moved in by the end of the week...I was thinking, that maybe before you go to Themyscira...That you want to try being my roommate instead?”

Cassie seemed surprised by the question, and it wasn't very hard to tell by the way her eyes nearly ballooned out of her skull. “Damian that’s, that’s huge. I mean moving in with each other. We barely know each other outside of our night jobs and even then…”

“I know, I know. Were not very good friends, probably acquaintances at best but I can’t help but feel like this will be for the best. Considering our night jobs, and the fact that it gives us an opportunity to become better parents, rely on one another.”

“It’s just roommates is a big step Damian. And, and moving to San Francisco, are you sure you’ve thought that through?”

“It is a big step.” Damian conceded “Gotham is my home, I know that, and it’s going to be off putting not living there for the foreseeable future. But I was told something the other day. The others told me now that you're having a kid, parenting can be a lot about compromise. You got to give a little to get a little. And well…this is me giving a little.”

“Wow…” Cassie whispered

“What do you say?” Damian asked once more

“Well, if you want me to be honest Damian...I probably made up my mind an hour ago. I heard nearly everything you said to my Mom. And it’s clear to anyone that you're committed, and are at least going to try, and who am I to deny you that chance? I know you're at least a good guy, so I’m hoping you won’t burn me in the long run…”

“Is that a yes?” Damian asked with a smirk

Cassie sighed with a smile “I think that’s a let me see what the apartment looks like.”

“We can go right now.” Damian nodded, and stood up from the table

“Uhh one last thing?” Cassie called

“Yeah?” 

“Are you going to eat that?” Cassie asked

“You can bring it to the car, now come on. You're going to like it, I promise.”

Cassie left the place thinking one thing from here on out, Damian and Cassie’s lives would probably never be the same again. Whether that was good or bad would still be determined.

**WINGDINGS**

“I can’t lie, it’s a nice place.” Cassie admitted as they toured Damian’s new flat. It could be their new flat if she wanted all she had to do was say yes and they could move in as fast as tomorrow. “I was a little worried when you told me you and Dick picked the apartment.”

“Yeah, if it weren’t for me we probably would have settled for one that was much worse. Grayson didn’t see the difference between this one and all the others.” Damian joked.

“Yeah well, you got space for you, you got some space for me. A third room for a child. Nice kitchen and living room. Essentially it’s perfect.”

“But…?” Damian questioned

“But I guess the final barrier wasn’t the place. It was always going to be my willingness to share a place with you.”

“And…?” Damian egged on

Cassie stared at him before sighing “There needs to be some ground rules.”

“No problem.” Damian nodded 

“This has got to be a full 100% commitment. I know we’ve already said it, but I just really can’t stress that enough. I’ve...seen things. And I just don’t want us to end up even angrier at each other than we started.”

“I can do that.”

“Second, I’m not a damsel in distress. I’m not saying you’ve treated me like one. But as everything goes on I want you to always remember that I’m an Amazon and just a woman who can fend for herself. I don’t know how long we can last in the same place if you smother me.”

“Easy enough.” Damian told her, truthfully it was better for him knowing that Cassandra was as strong as she was it made it easy to trust she could take of herself if he wasn’t there. It was way better than a civvie.

“And lastly or, at least lastly of my 3 most important rules. We are just roommates. I don’t know if you were even thinking this, but I just don’t think it’s a good idea for us to pursue anything romantically. If something went wrong, I'm just not ready for that.” Cassie said honestly

Damian wasn’t really torn up about that. He wasn’t even sure there was anything there romantically. Did Damian think she was beautiful? Yeah easily one of the most beautiful he had ever seen. Did he think he was going to marry her? Come on now. The only thing he planned on getting married to anytime soon was Gotham. And that marriage had been decided at birth.

“Strictly platonic, I can do that.” Damian smiled at her

Cassie smiled back “Well then Damian...I guess you’ve got yourselves a new roommate.”

It was a little awkward they went for a hug, and then a handshake, but then back to the hug each at different times, before they settled on a handshake.

“This is going to work. I promise you.” Damian said as they went back to the car “This is the start of a successful partnership.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's another chapter done! How do feel about Cassie's characterization? Obviously we haven't seen much, but there are going to be some Cass centric chapters. 
> 
> I've read a lot of the original Young Justice, and Geoff Johns Teen Titans, I think I did an okay job at an older Cass. I'm also using Cissie alot more because...why not? She was a great character, and Cassie's best friend so I had to bring her back.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed, and review down below.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Cassie have moved in, marking a new era for the both of them. They can only hope they get off to a solid start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 has arrived! Enjoy, things are going to be taking off now.

3 am was bedtime. Usually. By 3 most plans had been foiled and drug dealers, crimelords, and supervillains were ready to call it a night. This meant that there usually wasn’t much time for sleep.

Sleep was overrated anyways. It was a necessity, sure, but if there was one thing he could remove from his life it would be fatigue. A Batman who never got tired would be unstoppable. Instead even he needed sleep once in a while, though he was trained to go vast periods of time without it. It seemed like when he did go to sleep anyway, he’s dreams were filled with pain and betrayal. And even though it had been years, a sword drove through his chest. His dreams were more empty  _ without _ it. He slept as close to awake as one could be anyway, at a moment's notice ready to spring to attack.

For most of his life, everything was done at a certain time. You wake up at dawn.  _ Every day _ . Becoming a superhero didn’t suddenly change that. It was a habit he didn’t want to shake, especially when sometimes the mornings felt like the only time he could get some peace and quiet.

There was an art form to a proper morning routine. Starting off the day right, set the standard for the next 18 or so hours.   


Before anything when Damian arose he from his slumber he shook himself off and meditated. Techniques he had learned during his time with the League of Assassins meant to clear the mind and the soul. It took Damian a little while to wonder how a bunch of killers' hearts and minds could ever be clear. But by then he had already made it his own. It's hard to shake off now. Now he felt wrong if he didn’t do it.

Damian pushed aside the boxes of packed stuff that needed to be put in his proper place, and sat cross-legged in front of the large window beside his bed, content to watch the beginning of the sunrise.

Once that was done, next was breakfast. He got up and soundlessly exited his room, not making a peep. No one would hear him unless he wanted them to. That was just an automatic response from his Assassin training. The perfect Assassin was always quiet, even when dueling to the death.

He maneuvered around some boxes around Cassie’s door and put an ear on it. She was snoring lightly, seemingly,  _ hopefully _ having a good rest. Yesterday was the moving in day and they had spent hours moving boxes from her place, and he had to bring a lot of his stuff from Gotham as well. It took some help from Jason and a moving truck but he got it. And his more  _ delicate  _ stuff.

Regardless Cass and him immediately decided they wanted to be done with unpacking as fast as possible. Dick had dropped in surprisingly and helped for 45 minutes. Then Helena, Bonnie, and Cissie dropped in for the better part of 3 hours in hopes of livening up there apartment, and helping them unpack.

Which in reality probably stalled their progress, a little over half the stuff got unpacked before the focus became more on making the place look good. That seemed to exclude the boxes laying everywhere. He could tell yesterday Cassie was getting real tired early, but he didn’t say anything. Rule number 2, don’t smother her. And it was definitely harder than he thought.

Damian stopped listening to Cassie’s snores and went to start making his breakfast. Breakfast for him was usually light. Some eggs, buttered toast, maybe some hummus but they definitely didn’t have any, Nabulsi cheese which he almost always had. And the tea of the day. Thanks to Alfred he had made sure he had a large variety of tea, and stocked him up on his personal favorites. Mint tea with sugar. And depending on the day, he might abandon it for Coffee. He wasn’t exactly sure what Cassie liked...or when she planned on waking up honestly, but he threw a pot on anyway, and because he was sure she’d be more accustomed to American foods he threw some bacon on the pan as well.

He was lucky he hadn’t inherited his father’s ability to cook or he might have managed to burn down the kitchen making tea. Instead he managed to set out a plate for Cassie whenever she got hungry, and enjoyed his breakfast by himself. Breakfast for him was almost always a time for reflection, and then improvement. How was your previous day? And how are you going to make this one better?

Another habit picked up from the League. Except usually it pertained to how he had fought in training and how he planned to improve. How he was going to make the killing strike 0.8 seconds faster, without opening himself up to any other hits. It was pretty tough for a 9 year old.

Next on the itinerary would be training. In the Manor he’d have been able to go to the Cave. But in the Penthouse, he’d have to settle for going a floor down. Luckily he was able to ‘buyout’ the Gym, It was effectively his. No one could come to this floor without his permission. Fingerprint scanners, and WayneTech security made sure of it.

Of course he started off his training with some stretches, attempting to get his body as limber as possible. It was always insane watching Grayson stretch. He might put his leg behind his neck or some other gross contortion of his body that few others in the entire world could do.

Stretching always led into cardio. One of the most important and basic abilities of a crimefighter was stamina and fitness. Maybe you can throw a pretty good punch, but how many of them can you throw before you tire? How quickly will you run out of steam chasing Harley Quinn from rooftop to rooftop.

Just the stamina needed alone could throw one off from crime-fighting. Lucky for him genetics continually pulled through, he had one of the largest lung capacities of the Batfam. He never tired, he could fight for days.

Next was working on his strikes. Always giving time to make sure he’d never forget the basics, because everything started from there. As the intensity of the workout continued, so did the ferocity of his punches and kicks. Never once allowing the training dummies any chance of survival.

A 5 minutes cooldown before putting on a blindfold and fighting without his eyesight. Making sure that even without his surroundings he could take out the likes of Deathstroke. And then he took out his hearing, because he was the Son of Batman, and if anyone could fight without their ears, and eyes then it had to be him

After that usually he would do some Batarang training, maybe some archery because he never wanted to grow rusty, but he hadn’t actually rigged the training room with Bat stuff yet. When he did then he could pull off more training in here, but for now this would have to do.

He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and checked the time. Probably around 1 and a half hours since he came down here. Morning training could never be too long. There had been school and now work that would cut his time in half.

He took the elevator back up to his penthouse and was pleasantly surprised that Cassie was sitting at the table, scrolling through her phone and idly listening to the tv as she finished off her food. A cup of coffee was to her left. So honestly, it seemed like he did a pretty good job and nailed everything.

Perfect. What was that like one morning out of the next 365 to go? And honestly who knew how long he was staying here. It could honestly easily be way longer than that.

“Good morning.” Damian greeted and made a move to grab a glass of water

“Good morning to you too.” Cassie greeted back “Good workout?”

“Yeah.” Damian nodded “Did you enjoy the breakfast..?”

“It was better than I thought it would be. Thanks, you didn’t have to.” 

Damian shrugged “Honestly I probably wouldn’t be able to all the time, but I was free today, so I just...did.”

Cassie nodded and they fell into a nice silence, a little awkward but what wasn’t these days? Cassie spared a few glances back from her phone to Damian a few times, making Damian wonder if there was something wrong.

“You know Cissie is coming over to help us finish packing up?” Cassie told Damian

“I’m aware.” 

Cassie paused for a little before smirking “I mean, you're not going to let her see you dressed like that are you?”

Damian looked down and realized that he was only wearing a pair of shorts. He was training, wearing shorts, and only shorts it made everything so freeing. He hadn’t realized that he was shirtless for so long. He actually started blushing a bit “Ahhh, uh, sorry, I never really realized. Was just training you know?”

“It’s fine.” Cass insisted “I get it, training in whatever is most comfortable. I really don’t mind, I just thought you would like a warning before Cissie came.”

“Well thanks.” Damian told her and headed off to his room. Gah look at him already breaking rule 3. Cassie probably thought he was trying to seduce her or something. He had to make every chance count and he might have already been blowing it. Just great.

Damian was probably freaking out more than he should have, as he took a quick shower all he could think was that he really hoped she wasn’t offended. He threw on some jeans and this time made sure to put on a top throwing on a simple Nike Tee. Already he could hear Cissie’s rambunctious laughter and he knew he was in for it today.

“Mr. Wayne.” Cissie greeted him cordially “What would be on the itinerary for the day?”

“Hopefully dealing with all these boxes.” Damian moved some around with his foot “Not the biggest fan of clutter.”

“Well…” Cissie stretched with a yawn “I think I can help with that. Where should we start, what do you guys have left?”

“Well I know I’ve got some of my stuff left. School things and some other home stuff I need to unpack.” Cassie picked up one of the boxes in front of her door “I’m not too sure about Damian though.”

Damian went to his room and took some of his boxes and brought them to the main room with Cissie and Cass “Uh my stuff is some of the same. Personal items, Work folders...And some surprises.”

“What kind of surprises?” Cassie asked curiously, she herself was focused on a picture of the YJ team when they were much young, nearly ten whole years ago, it seemed like an entire lifetime had passed since then

“Surprises of the knife variety it seems.” Cissie said with wide eyes “What do you plan on doing with all this?”

Damian scoffed as he pulled out a detailed blade, and eyed it quickly “Isn’t it obvious, I’m going to hide it around the house.”

“What?” Cassie laughed, not realizing her roommate was deadly serious.

“We have a lot of enemies. As much as I like to believe no one would figure out we live here, I don’t want to leave anything to chance.” Damian said as he stuck a pair of knives behind a large painting

“You really think something could happen?” Cissie asked seriously

“I hope not. But if the League wanted to find me they wouldn’t have to look hard. Realistically my Mother can always find me if I'm not in hiding. And when she realizes I’m no longer in Gotham, I really don’t want to be unprepared. Cassie might be fine without any weapons. But I can’t get into a fight without mine. It’s like walking out naked.”

“You are very passionate about your weapons, but it’s not the worst reasoning I’ve heard, so I don’t mind it.” Cassie shrugged “Hey you’re still going to WayneTech today right?”

“Yeah. Probably in an hour or so.” Damian sighed, if he was being honest he wasn’t looking forward to his first day near the bottom of the food chain.

“You don’t sound too happy.” Cissie pointed out

“I’m not really, but there isn’t much I can do about the Wayne Board putting all these requirements before they are willing to entrust the company to me. Even though I’m clearly well and able.”

“So what they sent you to the bottom in San Francisco?” Cassie asked curiously 

“No I chose San Francisco, and it’s not exactly the bottom, it’s still one of the larger WayneTech buildings. It’s just...hard to explain.” Damian told them. He didn’t think they’d understand that the job he had was below him, regardless for a normal person it’d probably be considered very good.

“Well I’m sure you’ll do fine.” Cissie comforted “What’s the situation on the publicity front?”

“What?” Cassie asked quickly

“You know, the public knowing about your living situations.” Cissie explained 

“Not happening.” Cassie said quickly “No one who isn’t...family should know, and definitely not some reporters.”

Damian nodded slowly and shrugged “Yeah also the less in the public eye you are the better. At least considering our night jobs.” Damian agreed with her

“Exactly.” Cassie said calmly. Still though in Damian’s mind she didn’t need to say no _ that  _ quickly. I mean being real if anyone’s reputation was on the line, it was his. For him, most people would dismiss her as the girl of the week anyway. 

They worked in peace for another 20 minutes before Damian went to go get ready for his new job. He left Cissie and Cassie who seemed to be reminiscing about their time as superheroes together, they’d be doing that all day wouldn’t they?

Regardless there were more important things Damian needed to focus on. He opened his large closet and looked at a wide array of turtlenecks, dress shirts, suit jackets, he had tons of ties, and of course a bunch of dress shoes.

What to wear? He could pick his own clothes, obviously...but when it came to galas, charity balls, and general Wayne events, Alfred usually picked his clothes. And he never really second guessed it.

_ Bzzzt! Bzzzt! _ His phone rang in his pocket, he checked his phone screen and was a little surprised to see  _ Penny1 _ trying to facetime him.

“Pennyworth?” Damian accepted the call “What’s going on?”

“Master Damian.” Alfred greeted cordially “I realize today is your first day at work, I was wondering if you already had an outfit planned?”

“No actually, I was just about to figure that out.” Damian said suspiciously “You haven’t bugged me, have you Pennyworth?”

“Without you noticing sir?” Alfred retorted easily “I’d hope not, or else I’d wonder if you should still be out on the streets if an old man could bug you for days without notice.”

“Tt. You’ve still come to help me then?”

“For now sir. I realize it won't be so easy to break a habit like the one I’ve cultivated for you. I’m here to help you for now. Hopefully you won’t need my help in time”

“You don’t have to.” Damian told him

“Nonsense, now show me the closet Master Damian.” Alfred insisted “For your first day of work sir you should stand out just enough. You are, as they say ‘the big man on campus’ and you want people to know it. I’d suggest the navy blue suit from Tom Ford, bring a little Gotham to San Francisco.

Damian shook his head with a small grin, Pennyworth really loved his fashion. He supposed it was a good thing, as he couldn’t imagine Bruce picking clothes for the whole family ”You're a genius Alfred.”

“Indubitably sir.” Alfred monotoned “I believe you understand that means you're wearing the  _ brown _ Testoni’s, not the black ones.”

“I figured, you know I’m not hopeless like the rest. My mother and the League taught me much about grooming and looking presentable, I would have figured this out.”

“If you say so Master Damian. Now set up your phone in a good spot, get out the ironing board and the press machine. I want to see you do it, and beware if I see a single crease, you're going to be late for work Master Damian.”

Damian rolled his eyes but did what he was told with a small grin “Tt, of course Pennyworth.”

**WINGDINGS**

It probably took a little longer than needed but Damian was finally ready to leave for work. It took 30 minutes and the only thing he really took from that time spent with Alfred was that his family was crazy.

Alfred was making up some imaginary crease lines on the suit jacket, and then he was trying to tell Damian how to tie a tie, which he already knew how to do like 15 different ways! But really that didn't take up all the time. Rather it was Selina’s intervention and 15 minute conversation with Alfred about the right amount of cologne he should put on. Alfred arguing for one spritz and Selina for two.

After that they talked about how he should style his hair, which watch he should wear, which  _ briefcase  _ he should take. After that they called Bruce to decide what he thought of the outfit and after an approving grunt he was finally let go. Not before Selina demanded he took photos and sent it to her, because why not?

Still Alfred, Selina, and Bruce did more to calm his nerves than he thought was possible. Especially because he didn’t actually realize just how nervous he was.

So as of right now he ran a hair through his hair, which Selina and Alfred both finally agreed he wouldn’t mess with, straightened out his red tie and headed out of his room, his new boss had already texted him about their supposed elation of his arrival.

Doubt.

Leaving his room Cissie and Cassie were seemingly talking about something serious, it was easy to tell by the lack of laughter and the serious looks on their faces, but they still averted their attention to Damian when he entered the room.

“Wow, looks like Mr. Wayne didn’t come to play!” Cissie cheered loudly with a grin, “Looks pretty good dontcha think Cassie?”

Cassie rolled her eyes and ignored Cissie's question entirely “Any time I should know you're coming back?”

“Tt, late.” Damian ran a hand through his hair again in annoyance, “First day at WayneTech plus being Damian Wayne means there going to be hounding me all day....plus I’m only 18, so they’ll probably feel the need to lecture me.” All this plus he did plan on going out tonight as Nightwing

“How come?” Cissie questioned

“If you haven’t noticed by now, the Wayne Board isn’t that fond of me.” Damian huffed and checked his watch “Anyways I have to go, it will be unbecoming of me to be late on my first day. If you need anything…”

“I’ll text you, thanks Damian.” Cassie smiled at him, he nodded and quickly entered the elevator leaving Cissie and Cassie alone, but not before he heard something.

“Sure you didn’t think he looked cute?” Cissie teased

“Can it Cissie.” Cassie grumbled

Damian grinned and rolled his eyes, at least Cassie wouldn’t be all alone in the apartment, though he guessed if Cissie kept asking her questions like that she wouldn’t come around too often.

He didn’t really see the big deal...Obviously they thought each were good looking enough to have sex in the first place. He obviously knew Cassie thought he looked good. So even if she’d never say it, like...the damage was done.

But that didn’t make what Cissie was doing any less amusing, so more power to her. As long as she didn’t make things too awkward between them, then who cared?

Damian hopped in his Porsche and as he drove to Wayne Enterprises his mind was racing through all the things he might have to say or do. It  _ was  _ San Francisco, they weren’t exactly known for they’re mega billionaires, and from what he could understand they didn’t care for them that much, so he was expecting to fly a bit under the radar.

Not too many cameras, and maybe just a small group of people of Wayne workers to greet at the door, he’d pose for a picture or two and then the real start for his career would begin.

It seemed like for the first time in forever Damian was actually wrong about something. As he pulled up to the Alpha clearance parking lot at WayneTech he could still see the harpies with cameras from 100ft away, a swarm of them. It was like when his father made an appearance in Gotham. Weird.

Still Damian schooled his face with a little careless grin and thought of Selina’s advice.  _ If there are a lot of people Damian you have to hit them with the pretty boy smile. The best thing you can do is lean into this mysterious, cocky, charming enigma identity you created yourself. Don’t answer too many questions, and keep them on their toes, and oh, oh flash the eyes! Yeah, reporters will love that. _

He walked out of his car and was met with three members of security detail, he didn’t say anything just nodded at them and strode towards the building. The flashes of the camera were loud and bit obnoxious, but none were as annoying as the reporters themselves

“Mr. Wayne over here!”

“Mr. Wayne, are you angry at your father for your exile to San Francisco?”

“How do you find the city?”

“Where do you live?”

“What makes you think you're qualified to work at WayneTech? And how fair is it that you get to move to a job, while others struggle to get work?

“What makes you think the people of San Fran  _ want  _ a Wayne here?”

“Is this move permanent. Does this mean that Timothy Drake is the confirmed Heir to the Wayne Fortune?”

“Mr. Wayne this way!”

“Mr. Wayne! SF news, could you tell us about your relationship with your father?”

“Mr. Wayne, a couple poses before you leave!”

That one did it for him, he really wasn’t here for anyone’s entertainment, he was here to do his job and then fuck off to Gotham when given the chance.

“I’d really like to answer all of your questions.” Damian turned towards the news camera “But I’m afraid there simply isn’t any time. As you all know I’ve come here from Gotham to work for my father’s company. I’ve come to learn, and most importantly help WayneTech’s San Francisco division flourish. Not pose for cameras.” He said pointedly to the last questionnaire.

He saw his boss up ahead who was dealing with more cameramen who seemed like they were ready to settle in front of the building, they seriously were just not prepared for his arrival. Then again neither was he really.

He made a move to walk away when a voice called out again “So what makes you qualified huh? Why are you being handed a job here.”

“Tch, seriously?” Damian questioned with a laugh, he had to play this right, he knew his Father wanted him to pander to the crowd a little bit, but…

“I could have left High School behind when I was 12. And that’s me being generous. I’ve bided my time and patiently took the job opportunity that was  _ given  _ to me by the Wayne Board, a vacant position.” Damian explained, and he could have left it there, but his ego was calling out to him

“And even if it wasn’t open. Remember which 10 year old ambushed a Wayne Meeting to show them an error in their books that  _ I  _ balanced.” Damian said cockily to which a few of the reporters laughed.

“Look guys, I promised my Father I wouldn’t blow up any buildings okay? I’m here to help.” Damian smiled, the sound of the journos laughing was music to his ears, this was a success “I’m afraid I can’t answer any more questions now. Seems I’ve already tried my Boss’s patience.” And with that Damian walked away with a grin and his security detail blocked out any journos from getting any closer to him.

Damian turned around one last time and addressed the people “If I get fired today I’m blaming you guys!”

_ That  _ was how you addressed journos on your first day of work Damian thought proudly. He finally entered the large building and noticed the somewhat stern face of Olivia Law aka his boss. She was dressed in a classy business suit, her brown hair was done up in a bun and she had large thick rimmed glasses on. The normal type of person you’d see in this field. She was busying talking to a WayneTech employee

“Mr. Wayne.” A dark skinned man called “Damien Owen. It’s nice to meet you.” he stuck out a hand for Damian shake.

“Mr. Owen. I don’t think I remember a Mr. Owen that works here. Still the pleasure is all mine.” Damian smirked, this was a journalist wasn’t it?

“You're right, look I don’t want to take too much of your time, I just couldn’t help but notice your shock at the turnout today.”

“There were a lot of people. I didn’t think I warranted that type of respect yet honestly.” 

“Yeah well, get used to it.” He smiled “You're the biggest thing San Francisco has ever had since those Teen Titans, and even though they come around every now and again, they're no longer the constant they used to be. You are a treasure trove of news for the media.”

“...Media you're a part of?”

“Admittedly yes, but I just wanted to let you know that  _ this _ is your new normal.” Owen admitted “Just trying to help.”

Damian nodded and tucked the information away for later as Olivia Law finally started walking toward him, it seemed the actually work day would be starting soon.

“Damian!” The older woman called quickly as she moved with haste, heels clicking down the hall “Walk with me.”

He nodded at the reporter once more who nodded back and walked with his Boss who seemed to be on some sort of mission. “Ms. Law, Is everything okay?”

Law was the perfect picture of business power in America. Tall caucasian woman, business suit, Hair in a bun, nice glasses. But there was a bit of lightness to her. It was one of the reasons his Father was okay with San Francisco.

“Eh.” She shrugged a little “I mean things could be worse, I mean way worse. Plus you seem to have your father’s gift of maneuvering the media, you didn’t need my help at all.”

“Yeah well, I kind of always thought I’d be doing this so it just comes naturally. I hope I’m not an inconvenience for you all.”

“I don’t think so.” Ms. Law said as they entered the elevator “You said it yourself back there. You’ve done some pretty amazing stuff for an 18 year old. Perfect SAT scores, insanely high IQ and you’ve proven years ago you know your way around a boardroom. If anything...people in San Francisco are just wondering why you  _ chose  _ to come here. Most people like you don’t work your way up the line, you just jump it.”

Damian thought about what he could actually say “Well my Father thought it would be good experience, and I’m inclined to agree. I could have jumped every line there ever was but...what’s the point? My father is not leaving us anytime soon, and many would say my life hasn’t even truly started yet.”

“And yet, I think there’s more to it than just that.” The woman pointed out easily “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me or anyone. But Mr. Wayne truly, if you had an option between San Francisco and Gotham would you be here…?”

Damian held his hands up in mock surrender “Well Gotham does hold my heart. But trust me when I say I plan on making San Francisco my home too. At least temporarily.”

“You know I’ve met your Father a few times, worked with him on occasion. Aside from being a serial flirt he's not a bad guy, which can be kind of rare in this business.”

“Yeah, he does that.” Damian explained with a sigh. His father’s Brucie persona had gotten him so much stick in the world of business. He wasn’t sure there wasn’t a person in the world he couldn’t flirt with. But to be fair Ms. Law was easy on the eyes…

Okay now he was doing it.

Ms. Law smiled, what seemed like a genuine smile and continued on as the elevator doors opened leading Damian to an office floor there and a lot of people turned to see them but quickly turned their heads back down in fear of getting caught slacking. 

“This is your floor.” Ms. Law started explaining. “These people in the cubicles...well think of them as your subordinates, they will give any information you need, whether about our latest manufacturers, or our current state of finances, or of course what coffee is brewing.”

Damian nodded taking it all in. Obviously he wasn’t going to be staying in one of the cubicles, he was starting low, but not  _ that  _ low. There were three larger offices. When you got past the cubicles and one clearly had his name printed on the door. It seemed to be the biggest one, or at least equal to one of the others.

“This is your office.” Ms. Law continued to explain “And this is where WayneTech needs the magic to happen. It’s no secret that WayneTech San Francisco is currently a bottom five subsidiary of Wayne Enterprises nationally. You my friend are expected to fix that. Good luck.”

Damian actually laughed at the sort of cynic way she explained everything, as a leader it wasn’t so common for one to talk like this, but he guessed they knew what they were. “Of course, I’ll do my best, any other important things I need to take note of?”

“Yes.” Ms. Law said somewhat hesitantly, she knocked on the door across from his office and immediately a somewhat tall blonde haired man with cold blue eyes came out, he had a sneer on his face not even attempting to hide his disdain for the situation.

“This is Cole Kelly. He will be your senior advisor, second to none in the department. He will be overseeing your work.”

Damian nearly frowned but kept a straight face “I didn’t know I  _ had  _ an advisor.”  _ Didn’t know I needed one _ . Was what he wanted to say

“Yeah, kid, well you do.” He smirked, the first sign of happiness on his face since Damian had seen on him “The Wayne Board doesn’t trust an 18 year old kid to come in and fix anything. And rightfully so. They are just hoping you don’t screw everything up. I’m going to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

Ms. Law sighed “I’ll leave you two to get acquainted. Mr. Wayne it was nice meeting you, there should already be some files on your desk that need sorted for your first day here. Plus also you should get acquainted with Mr. Zander Thomas. He will be in that 3rd cubicle over there and he’ll probably have some files for you as well. Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Damian nodded and waited for her to leave before making a move to finally enter into his office, and hopefully get away from this Cole guy and actually get some work done.

“Hey, Wayne.” Cole called before Damian could actually enter his office. “Stop for a second.” Cole demanded.

The urge to ignore this  _ Cole Kelly _ was strong. Yet still Damian let go of the doorknob and turned towards Cole, urging him to speak with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Just wanna make a few things clear. This right here?” He rose his arms and looked around the building “This right here is  _ my  _ floor. And I plan on keeping it that way. Some ground rules. You don’t do  _ anything  _ without reporting to me, no patents, no run throughs, no trips, no documentation, not without me seeing first.”

Damian hands tightened and gripped the doorknob tightly...this guy wasn’t actually serious was he?

“Next you're by far the youngest one here, which means that even though you have ‘power’ over the people in the cubicles, down here with me? You might as well be equals. Next your also-

“You don’t actually expect me to do any of this right?” Damian scoffed, interrupting Cole’s rant

“I definitely do.” The man sneered

“Well then  _ Cole Kelly. _ ” Damian icily said “Let’s make a few things clear. I may be young, the youngest one here but in no way does this hinder my judgement or my skills. I’m coming to work here, not be  _ bossed _ , In no way Mr. Kelly do you have any actual lasting power over me.”

“I-

“Think of it like this.” Damian interrupted him once more “I’m your understudy, if even that, and you have the lead role, but at any rate if you want to continue with this stand-offish attitude by all means, go ahead.” Damian shrugged “Just know it’d be less than a week before I have  _ your  _ job. Now go boss someone who actually needs it, or better yet, do something productive and stop hounding the new guy. It’s not the 80’s.”

Cole huffed angrily and stormed off to his office, causing Damian to smirk before he noticed over half the office staring at him. He shook his head and finally entered the room “Shouldn’t have done that.” he muttered to himself.

That was not the way he was supposed to present himself to the office. Now everyone was going to think he was the asshole, when clearly that man Kelly really had it out for him. He didn’t even try to hide it.

Damian sat down at his large desk and pulled out his WayneTech laptop. It’d be best if he could get some work done like he planned, maybe get his mind off the asshole across from him.

His phone had been buzzing and when he checked he had a multitude of messages from the family who seemed to have seen his little mini press conference.

_ Selina: You killed it kitten, you were great  _ 💖

_ Grayson: Nice job Babybird. You're gonna do great. _

_ Drake: Not bad brat  _

_ Father: You did well Damian...The Wayne Board won’t be too happy about that boardroom comment, but I’m sure Lucius and I can handle it.  _

_ Steph: Didn’t watch the press video, but I  _ _ did _ _ get sent a picture of you in your little suit, you look good! Stick it to the old asses! _

_ Cassie: Cissie and I saw your little press conference 😂😂, I don’t envy you. Knock em’ dead. _

_ Cain: 🤗 _

It seemed like his family wasn’t messing around when they said they were gonna be there every step of the way. Even Cassie had texted him. Knowing this calmed Damian enough and allowed him to actually get into his work.

He opened up the manilla folders on his desk and started reading about San Francisco’s WayneTech. It was stuff he mostly already knew about their fall from a top 5 subsidiary, their subsequent rise again and then of course the fall. Of course to the public there was no method to their madness….Unless of course you had important knowledge like knowing Bruce Wayne was Batman, then it might have become more understandable.

You see WayneTech San Francisco was created over 15 years ago. Specifically around a year before Dick Grayson turned from Robin to Nightwing and of course his subsequent leave to San Fran. No, his Father had no clue Dick would leave for San Fran as he was genuinely clueless about those things, but he knew when to take an opportunity. When he realized Dick was in California he made sure WayneTech in Cali would be outfitted with everything he needed to succeed. Of course he never told him that and when he found out it was part of the reason Dick moved the Titans to New York. Bruce forgot about it again until Tim’s time with the Titans.

Bruce revived the sector, but in actuality it was really Tim pulling strings at WayneTech to get things for the team, even more so after Bruce’s death. Since then they’ve fallen back down as one of the worst subsidiaries for WayneTech.

When Bruce lobbied to the Board to give Damian a position to prove himself they all agreed San Francisco was a good start, his job was really to turn one of the worse positions into one of the best ones. He didn’t plan on being here long so he had a lot to do.

As Damian got to work on plotting out a portfolio for himself and some things he wanted to see from his underlings, there was a knock on his door.

“Come in.” He called without looking up from his work.

“Mr. Wayne.” A voice called, he hadn’t heard this one yet and looked up to see who he thought was Zander Thomas. He was a tallish dark skinned man. bald and with a goatee.

“Damian Wayne.” He greeted “Zander Thomas were going to be working with each for a while.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Damian called from his desk

“It’s nice to see that you already are getting acquainted with your work. Olivia wanted me to drop off these files from last year. All our bank statements, Funding Numbers, Patents, Products released, and unreleased, in testing etc.” Zander explained to Damian “It should be quite useful.”

Damian took the files and glanced over them with a nod. They would be quite useful. He was intrigued as to what these people did in their free time. And just how bad was the products they were making, that almost none of them ever made it out of production.

“Thank you, I think this is going to be very beneficial.” Damian told him honestly

“No problem.” Zander nodded and headed for the door before turning “Oh yeah and don’t worry too much about Cole and that little scene outside of the office, he’s a grade a asshole and everyone knows it.”

Damian perked up “So they all agree with me then?”

“Not exactly.” Zander sighed “Your not that lucky things aren’t and are never that simple. Not everyone will like you. And for the Waynes, or just people like you it’s always going to be like that 10 fold. Some people just hate the Waynes, so even though Cole is an asshole, you're just a kid who graduated high school. People will side with him cause they don’t like where you come from.”

“Hmmm. I think you’ve given me a little to think about.” Damian sighed “Thanks.”

“No problem. Tomorrow the real work starts.” Zander called before leaving the office. Damian nodded and went back to work muttering to himself

“It seems like work is going to be more annoying than I realized.” 

After that it was just straight grinding for Damian from there. He was planning on getting off by 7pm. Because he had plans to suit up as Nightwing. It was already dark when Damian left with relative ease, no cameras or nothing, and he drove back home to Cissie and his apartment. That would be the annoying part. He just wanted to get into his costume and go. Now he had to go home first, and then he had to go to the tower or one of his warehouses and then he could start fighting.

By the time Damian had suited up as Nightwing it was 7:45 as he ran across San Francisco rooftops, heading towards Titans Tower and taking on any petty crime he saw on the way. Damian entered the large Tower at 9:30 and figured it was a good time to call a meeting.

“Hopefully the last one.” Damian muttered. It sucked and honestly kind of hurt to say but the Teen Titans was an utter failure. They sucked at just about everything that made the Teen Titans worth something. And they were probably the most dysfunctional team ever. This was their first meeting in months.

“Not sure if I can make the meeting.” Wallace told Damian through comms, and suddenly the rest of the team joined either

“Me neither honestly.” Roundhouse insisted

“It will be tight.” Emiko told him honestly

“I don’t want to be there.” Crush said freely

“This isn’t a question!” Damian exploded on his team, it seemed only they could rouse that anger from him so quickly “Just get over here. If we're lucky this will be our last meeting.”

And with that he turned off his comms and waited in the Titans meeting room. 30 minutes passed by before Roundhouse and Crush came in. Crush had a mean look on her and she seemed so done with taking anything from Damian, but he didn’t care. Roundhouse was indifferent, but if this meeting went sideways he’d do his fair share of blaming. It’s just how the team worked.

Another 20 minutes passed before Kid Flash came in carrying Red Arrow and quickly they finally took their seats.

Emiko was the first to talk “Alright Nightwing, what’s this about?”

Nightwing sighed and stood up, hands on the table and just came out and said “I want to disband this iteration of the Teen Titans. We're a mess, and that’s putting things lightly. We are dysfunctional as a team and as a unit, there’s a severe lack of trust between teammates, we were generally ineffective and wasteful, and if I’m being honest...I’d like to forget that period of my life altogether.”

“Thank fucking goodness. I’m out.” Crush stood up and was ready to leave

“Wait, wait, wait.” Roundhouse started quickly “Were just going to let him do that? Crush you're going to let him just blame us for that stuff?”

“Why not. Did you really expect the little guy to do  _ anything _ different? He’s only done the same thing for 5 years.” Crush snarled at him

“Facts.” Kid Flash sighed angrily “I expect no less from the kid who made contingencies to kill his whole team. I hope you're happy Nightwing.”

“You guys are complaining but by a show of hands who actually  _ wants  _ to continue working together as a team?” Nightwing questioned, and when no one raised their hands, Damian scoffed “See it’s in all our best interests.”

Emiko was the only one who was pondering her words, thinking over what Damian had said. “Wait, you said you want to end  _ this _ iteration of the Teen Titans.” She questioned

“Well yeah.” Damian shrugged “That’s because I’m going to do it one last time, this time it’s going to be right.”

A chorus of sarcastic laughter was heard and chairs were pushed back, as the others stood up to face Damian

“And how many times have we heard that before?” Roundhouse questioned “You can’t keep dressing up a wolf in sheep's clothing. Eventually it will show it’s true intentions. Good luck. You’ll need it.”

Emiko’s warning was much less anger-filled, and more...disappointed “Damian I love you like a little brother, but I’m not going to see the fallout of your team again. Good luck.”

“You were the reason this team was dysfunctional.” And that was all that was said from Crush. Wallace stared at Damian for a long time before sighing and speaking out

“The best the Teen Titans ever looked was  _ without _ you. I don’t understand why we let you do this time and time again. Every time a team doesn’t work, there’s a constant and it’s you. You drag the life and soul out of the rest of us until we are just as bitter and angry at the world as you are. If anything we should just kick you out. But you're not even worth it.” And with that Damian was all alone in Titans Towers.

“Astounding success.” Damian muttered to himself. The worst part was probably what Wally said, because Damian couldn’t stop believing that he had been right. You could make a case that the Team  _ had  _ looked better without him. And every team he had made did fail. It made him question if he’d make the next one

Looking at the list he put together it seemed strong. Jon Kent, Kathy Branden, Connor Lance-Queen. Artur Curry, Irey West. It was different and similar all at the same time. But now he couldn’t help but wonder if he should just drop it.

His whole life was trying to match that chemistry he had with Grayson, and it seemed like he’d never find it. He did know one thing however. Since his mind was clouded, it shouldn’t be hard for him to find something to punch.

**WINGDINGS** **  
**

It was around 3 am when Damian had made his way home. He was still in his Nightwing costume but he had scaled the side of the Apartment building, and now was slipping through their window unnoticed.

Immediately as he entered he could hear old reruns of that show Seinfeld playing on the TV. He snuck in quietly into the living room and heard Cassie’s light snores. As he looked she was laying on the couch, knees a little tucked into her chest and had a peaceful look on her face. It was nice.

She looked cute too. Damian shook his head trying to get rid of that thought, She looked a little cold and he wondered if she’d appreciate it if he just carried her to her room. However if she woke up while he did it, she’d probably be furious. So that was a no go. Instead Damian went into their closet and grabbed a nice blanket and laid it over her nicely, before adjusting her head on the pillow, It seemed she was sleeping soundly. That was good.

He gave her one last look before going to his own room to sleep for the night, There definitely could have been worse days, even with everything that happened with the Titans and Cole. There were exciting things like having a freaking baby, living with a new roommate and having a job. 

If Damian was being honest? He was ready to do it all again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed, like I said at the top I'm not sure how long this story is going to last, but I hope you enjoy this first chapter. I can atleast guarantee you this! See ya next time...maybe!


End file.
